In the life of a Starfleet Surgeon
by COOPERZ
Summary: Despite his short temper, bad bedside manner and the fact that he is her brother's bestfriend Annalee feel fast and hard for the grumpy doctor. Suck at summaries. M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"That little bastard!"

A tall, thin man ranted as he paced the width of the living room. The man had dark, curly hair highlighted with bits of gray seeping through. He had his arms clasped behind his back as his feet kept walking. He angrily looked over at a young girl that was sitting on the ugly, yellow couch.

"Did you know he was going to do this?" the girl looked at him unimpressed by his temper

"No."

The girl had dirty, blonde hair that fell down her back and bright, blue eyes. The pair were waiting for the young girl's brother to return from his latest act of rebellion. About ten minutes before they had received a call from the police informing them that they had caught her little brother but could not save her step-father's classic car that her brother sent off the edge of a cliff.

Anna had never seen her step-father so mad before. Usually he would get upset over the little things James, her brother did to get attention from their mother but now, now his vein was about to pop from his forehead, his face was a deep shade of red and his body shook.

Both of their heads snapped towards the door when the bell signalled the presence of someone at the door. Hank, their step-father answered the door, almost pulling the door from it's hinges. Anna didn't hear the conversation between the officer and her step-father but saw when he pushed her brother into the house.

Quickly Anna ran to her brother and helped him off of the floor and guided him into the living room. She pushed the hair from his forehead lightly

"Jimmy what were you thinking? You could have been seriously hurt" she asked hugging him tightly

"Am I going to jail?" her brother asked almost in tears

"No Jimmy you're not but if you keep this up you just might some day."

"I'm sorry" her brother whispered while rubbing his eyes

"James!"

Anna pushed her brother behind her as their step-father stomped into the living room. Hank stepped closer, his body shaking and his hands clenched into fists.

"Get out of the way Anna" he looked at her.

She shook her head using her body as a block for her brother. Hank over come by his anger, grabbed her arms and tossed her to the side. Anna looked up to see Hank raise his hand , about to strike her brother. Anna went with her instinct and crawled over to the book shelf. She grabbed a old copy of the Webster's dictionary and opened it to find a phaser sitting in the hollowed book. She grabbed it and brought it up to aim at her step-father

"Don't even think about it. Let go of Jimmy and sit on the couch" Hank looked over his eyes wide as he noticed the phaser in the girl's hands. He let go of the boy and put his hands up in surrender

"Hey now Anna, calm down. We need to talk about this" Anna waved the phaser at him

"Sit down on the couch. Mom is coming back on planet today, actually she should be home in a couple hours so you and I will sit here and wait for her."

Hank nodded and sat down where she had been sitting earlier. She sat on the chair across from him

"Don't even move because I will shoot you. I doubt anyone would miss you."

Anna looked over at her brother with soft eyes

"Jimmy go up to your room and play with your toys. If you want you can go in my room and read one of my books." the little boy nodded and ran up the steep, carpet covered stairs.

As promised just over two hours later the door opened to reveal a woman. The woman was average height and weight but it was her golden hair and big brown eyes that attracted attention. Her face lit up with a smile as she walked into the house

"I'm home guys!"

"Winona we're in the living room" she took off her coat and hung it on the wall before walking towards the room where her husband's voice came from. Her smile faded when she saw her eldest child holding her extra phaser towards her husband.

"Annalee Serena Kirk! What do you think you're doing!" Winona ran over and took the phaser from the girl's hands. The girl stood up and looked at her mother in the eye and pointed towards the man

"He was going to hit Jimmy. What was I supposed to do? Let him hurt my brother? I don't think so" The woman looked over at her husband

"Hank? Is that true?" the man pushed himself up to stand

"I had my hand up. I was so mad that he threw my great, great grandfathers' car off a cliff" he nodded ashamed

The woman looked between her husband and her daughter. She put two fingers on either side of her nose and sighed

"Let's start from the beginning."

James Tiberius Kirk climbed down the stairs quickly until he reached the step where he could watch the argument in the living room and not be seen by his mother. He saw his sister and step-father yelling at each other both trying to convince his mother who was right.

"Winona I think we should send her to Algonquin Academy" Hank said giving his wife, sad eyes. The girl stood up angered

"Are you kidding me? Jimmy is 8 years old, 8! He would have seriously hurt him with the size and force of his hand, I was just protecting my brother!"

James saw the conflicted look on his mothers face. He was shocked that she would even consider sending his sister away. Anna had always been the good child, she helped her mother with raising him, did all of the chores and even cooked dinner when Hank would work late. If they were going to send her away he could only imagine what they would do to him.

"You're not actually thinking about it? Mom?" Anna looked hurt

"Honey you're 13. Going to Algonquin could really help you"

"Help me? With what?" Anna looked over at the stairs

"Jimmy go get ready for bed?" she pointed up to the stairs

James ran up to his room and Anna turned back to her mother.

"I'll make you a deal. I go to the military school and you make sure Jimmy doesn't. Even if he pulls something like this again you" she turned to Hank with an angry finger pointing at him

"Do not hit him, you do not yell at him and you do not send him away. And you" she turned to her mother

"You do not go off planet for months at a time, hell you don't go off planet period." Winona looked over at her husband for help, when he gave her a quick nod she turned back to her daughter with sad smile

"Ok. Pack your bags I'll drive you there tomorrow"

Anna nodded and coldly walked passed her mother and went up to James' room. Anna smiled as she found James tucked into her bed holding a large text book on the history of alien planets. She walked into her room with a smile

"Jimmy what are you doing? I thought I told you to get ready for bed?" she crossed her arms as he looked up at her innocently

"I did, I brushed my teeth and changed into my pyjamas. I wanted to talk to you." she let out a little laugh and put her arms out signalling him to stand up. She picked him up and carried her younger brother to his room.

She carefully laid the boy onto his bed and pulled his bed covers up to his chin. Anna smoothed his hair back and smiled

"What did you want to talk about?" the boy's eyes grew sad

"Is mom sending you away?" Anna sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed

"Yeah but you will be fine Jimmy. I made sure of it. You know I love you right?" the boy nodded

"Then you shouldn't worry. I'll be back as soon as you know it, It will be like I never left at all. Go to sleep buddy."

Anna stood up and turned away but was stopped by her brother's small hand wrapped around her wrist

"Do you remember dad?" Anna sighed and sat down again

"Yeah a little bit"

"Tell me about him" Anna looked down at her brother. She just couldn't say no to those big blues

"Dad was amazingly brave. He was a pilot of the U.S.S. Kelvin. He became the captain and in those short minutes he saved over 800 lives. He was a hero and a damn good man. He would sing me to sleep and call me his little angel. I remember the love in his eyes when he looked at mom and how his smile would light up his face. He was good father and he loved you even though he never saw you. He felt more love for you than most fathers feel for all of their children in an entire life time."

"What happened to him?" Anna wiped the tear from her cheek

"I only know what mom has told us and a little of what I remember."

"What do you remember?"

"I remember red lights and something about a lightening storm. I wanted to watch it from the window but mom needed me by her side. She was having you at the time and dad was busy saving lives so I was holding her hand. Then I remember Dad's voice talking to mom as we got on the med ship then you came into the world and Dad named you"

"I love you Annie" Anna smiled down at him and kissed his forehead

"I love you too Jimmy. Now go to sleep"

The next day Winona and her daughter stood in front of Algonquin Academy. The building itself looked dark and empty. The stone walls stood high and the air smelled of sweat and fear. Anna took a breath, held her head up and took a step towards the building. A large, muscled man walked out to meet her half way up the path. He held his hand out to her and she took it bravely

"I'm Sergeant Brooks. It's an honour to have you join us here, we don't usually get cases like you. Normally it's teen's that have problems with authority, attitude problems and have broken the law. I've seen your file and it seems that you are quite the opposite."

"Yeah I'm a saint. Can we go inside now?" He nodded his head

"This way Cadet."

Without a look back at her mother Anna followed the Sergeant through the large oak doors.

Ever since that day Anna had grown to hate her mother, she had only seen her brother once a year, but she felt like she was apart of a family at Algonquin. Sergeant Brooks became her father figure, he gave her good advice, a little affection, and good morals. Now five years later Anna was graduating from the academy and leaving for a university that was near where her brother last lived.

Anna was shoving all of her stuff in a large, green duffle as a young, African American girl sat on her bed watching. Anna looked over at the girl and smiled

"Nyota don't pout you'll be out of here in no time." The girl huffed and crossed her arms

"But you won't be here. Who will I hang out with and who will help me with my homework?"

"How about this you take my communicator and I'll contact you to check in and if you need help with anything just ask. You'll do great here and then you can go to college and have a great time there. Who knows maybe you'll join the Starfleet with me someday."

Nyota played with the device Anna had just given her then looked up at the older girl

"I thought you were going to med school after university?" Anna chuckled

"I am but after that I'm joining Starfleet. I want to follow in my father's footsteps, work on a ship like he did. Come on walk me out."

Anna stopped at the top step and turned to Sergeant Brooks.

"Sergeant thank you for everything. I want you to know that I am grateful for all you've done for me and that I'm going to miss you"

The stoic man, let a small smile out and briefly hugged the girl

"I'll miss you too. Good luck with your schooling. I know you'll be a good doctor"

Anna hugged the younger girl one last time than got into the transporter that brought her to the university residence. There she carried on the new life she started when her mother dropped her off at the academy.

A year later Anna stood outside a local high school in Iowa. She leaned back on her car as she watched the teens walk with their friends from the school. One boy caught her eyes, he was surrounded by girls as he bounced a ball. Anna laughed and made her way towards the young hunk.

"James Tiberius Kirk aren't you just the young stud" the boy stopped bouncing the ball as he looked at Anna mouth wide open in wonder

"Annie?" Anna stood their with her arms open wide

"Well? Are you going to hug me or not?" she laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist

"You hungry? Cause I'm starved"

At the burger palace James dove into his hamburger while his sister sat across from him, staring in wonder at how grown up he had become. Anna propped her head up with her left arm, picked up a fry from her brother's plate and threw it at him.

"So what has happened in the dramatic, coming of age story that is your life? Any momma drama? What about all of those girls that I saw clinging on to you earlier. You know I'm pretty sure they wanted to chop me into little pieces and feed me to the dogs." Jim laughed

"No drama at home just that Hank and mom have started fighting a lot. Girls? Meh I've had my fair share. What can I say all of the babes want a piece of me."

"Oh god" Anna chuckled

"Why did you leave?" Jim stared at her with a small anger behind his words

"You left me there by myself you didn't even say goodbye. You left while I was at school. I missed you and I needed you" Anna's eyes softened. She reached over the table and pushed his hair off of his face

"Jimmy you're old enough that you can handle the truth but you have to promise that you won't get mad at mom and you will keep listening to her and love her as usual. I know how you can be a little drama queen."

Anna flinched as a fry hit her nose "Hurry up and tell me"

"Hank wanted to send me away but I didn't want to go, so mom had to choose. Instead of letting her choose sides I made a deal. I went to Algonquin so you wouldn't have to. When I left you got immunity, did you not notice how neither Hank or mom has yelled at you for doing stupid shit? Have you been punished since I left? No because that was the deal. As for not saying goodbye. I did when you left for school"

"So what are you doing now?" Anna took another fry but ate this one

"I've been going to the local university. I'm in my second year of pre-med. After next year I'm going off to med school then enlisting in Starfleet." Jim started laughing

"Starfleet?"

"Yeah Starfleet I'm going to follow in Dad's footsteps. I want to work up in space on one of those big ships. What are you going to do with your life delinquent? Don't think Mom hasn't written to me telling me about all of the shit you've been pulling. At one point she begged me to come home so she could ground you."

The pair laughed and caught up on everything that had happened to them since their last visit. Both hated to say goodbye but Anna knew she had to let Jimmy go home before their mother had a fit. They parted but never lost contact, every Saturday since they got together for a burger and fries at the same little dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

I really need a beta so if anyone is interested just message me. Also if anyone has any ideas for a better title then all means put it in a review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek it's much older than I am.

Chapter 2

5 years later

"Nyota calm down you've graduated school with top honours. Besides they wouldn't send you a big, squishy envelope if you weren't accepted into the Academy. Wanna know what's in the envelope? It's your very first Cadet uniform to wear on the ride up there and to the orientation. I got one to but it probably looks better on you."

Anna packed a duffle for her new home up in space. She was excited to make a fresh start as was her young friend. They had planned on entering together even though there was an age gap.

"Ok I'm opening it" Nyota said before Anna heard a rip of paper and a squeal of delight

"I got in! The shuttle leaves tomorrow from some wreck yard. We have to go to the bar tonight wearing our uniforms. We can meet everyone that we're going up with." Anna chuckled at the younger girl

"Sure as long as you're buying the drinks. All my money has gone to paying off my school debts. Talking about work, today was my last day. It was sad to say goodbye but I've wanted to go to Starfleet since I was a kid. Alright I will meet you at the bar tonight but I need to change and you need to pack. See ya soon"

Anna slid off her jeans and shirt to put on the uniform given to her by the Academy. The uniform consisted of a red, soft turtleneck and a matching, red skirt. She looked in the mirror and analyzed her figure. Anna chuckled as she answered the phone

"Are you really that excited?" she said thinking it was Nyota

"Well seeing my sister is always cool but how did you know?" Anna laughed at the cheesy smile she knew he wore

"What's up Jimmy?"

"I need a favour." Anna sighed

"What is it Jimmy?"

"I need you to come get me from the jail."

"What!" James T. Kirk flinched at his sister's reaction, he looked around to see if anyone had heard her shriek form the other end on the phone

"It wasn't my fault. Please I'll pay you back" Anna scoffed

"Really I will" Anna grabbed her purse roughly

"You bet your ass you will. I'm on my way"

Anna hung up the phone and walked out of the apartment she was renting. She slammed the door as she left and climbed in the car hurriedly. When she arrived at the jail the guard waited for her with a smile

"How are you today Miss Kirk?" the guard tipped his hat to her as he held the door

"I'm perfect Nate how are you?" she asked the aged guard

"Good. Your brother was just keeping me company as usual." Anna sighed and shook her head

"Can I see him before taking him away? I need to get something into his head"

"Of course Miss Kirk. Come this way"

Anna followed the guard to a section of cells where they kept their prisoners. James Kirk shot up at seeing his sister arrive. His hands grasped the bars

"Annie! Thank god I thought you wouldn't show"

"James Tiberius Kirk. What have you done now?" Jim cringed at his full name and the tone she said it in

"There was a misunderstanding this guy thought I was having sex with his wife when in all actuality she was teaching me yoga…..naked" Anna just shook her head

"I think I'm going to leave you in here to rot Jimmy. You deserve it for acting so stupid that past couple years. Scratch that the past decade."

Jim's eyes widened as she said those evil words. He began to panic

"Please no! Annie I'll be good I promise" Again Anna shook her head and motioned for the guard to open the cell door. As soon as the door was open enough Jim hugged his sister fiercely and kissed her cheek

"I love you, I really do"

"Ya huh get your ass in the car and do not say another word unless I ask you a question that isn't rhetorical"

He nodded enthusiastically and signed that he was going to 'zip' his lips shut. Anna drove her car to the bar and cut the engine off

"I have friends in there so do not embarrass me or yourself for the matter. I'm leaving tomorrow so please let's make this a pleasant experience. Don't get to drunk and hope the girl you go home with tonight is STD free."

Jim looked at her with sad eyes

"Annie I'm sorry" he was practically whispering what showed Anna that he was being serious. Whenever he was sad or sorry he would whisper

"I'm not trying to make you mad-"

"Jimmy I'm not made I'm disappointed" Jim looked at her with panic in his eyes again

"No be mad not disappointed! Not the disappointment. It hurts!" Anna laughed and pushed her brothers shoulder and his face grew serous again

"Really I'm sorry" Anna pushed his hair from his face

"I know Jimmy. Come on let's go inside"

When they entered Jim went right for a group of women that he knew from school and Anna walked over to where Nyota was sitting with a group of people that wore the same uniform as they did.

"You had better make my drink a double" Anna said as she sat down next to Nyota. The young woman turned to see Anna looking exhausted and looked at her outfit

"Well at least you look good. Come on I'm planning on ordering us loads of drinks but we dance first." Anna laughed as her friend pushed two shots at her then pulled her onto the dance floor.

Together they had dance for a couple songs. Anna looked up at the bar to see Jimmy drinking by himself then looked down at a table to her right which only held one man. He drank from a large glass but stood alone and looked as if had the world's worries on his shoulders. Nyota saw her friend's attention else where and smiled

"You always do go for the broken ones" Anna took her eyes from the man and looked back at her friend

"Excuse you?" Nyota laughed

"That guy looks miserable and you've been staring at him since you hit the dance floor. Go say hi while I go get our drinks. I have to go get the other orders so take your time." Nyota pushed her towards the table

Anna took a couple minutes before she walked over and saw the rough shape in which the man looked. She winced as he downed the rest of his glass of what she thought was bourbon.

"Rough night?" she asked as she got closer. The man looked up and scoffed

"Try rough decade lady" Anna sat down next to him

"That bad huh? Maybe you should have another double shot of bourbon" the man looked at her surprised

"How'd you know" Anna chuckled

"Because that's what I go for when life is really shitty."

"Maybe we should get to know each other" she smiled at he sad man

"Maybe we-" she was interrupted as four Starfleet cadets started fighting with her brother

"Shit! I have to go" she said to the man before jumping in to her brother's defense.

She grabbed one man's hand before it could connect with her brother's head. Anna kicked the Cadet in the chest sending him back into a table. Then she turned to pull one guy off of Jimmy, she punched this one in the face and then again in the stomach. Now it was one very, large man repeatedly punching her brother in the face. She grabbed his wrist and turned it behind his back before a loud whistle broke the fight apart.

"Everyone out now." A man dressed in faculty clothing form Starfleet said staring at the group of Cadets. As soon as he said out all of those dressed in red left among the rest of the crowd. Anna helped her brother up and looked at him in disgust as the blood poured down his face

"Oh Jimmy what am I going to do with you?" she said holding his head in between her hands. The man walked over to her

"Cadet why have you not left yet?" She looked over at him then back at her brother

"I can't just leave my brother sir." the man nodded his head

"Name Cadet"

"I'm Cadet Kirk sir, this is my brother James. T. Kirk" the man nodded again

"I'm Admiral Pike. Cadet go get something to clean him up a bit" Anna nodded and sat Jim down in a chair before going up to the bar

"Can I have some ice and a lot of napkins please?" the barman nodded and gave her a stack of tissue while filling a cup with ice. She took the ice and returned to her brother. Carefully she put the ice around his nose and jaw trying to numb the pain. She tisked as she rolled tissue up and slid it up his nose

"What did you say this time?" she asked trying to wipe all of the blood off but only making a small spot clear

" He made the first move"

"That's not what I asked Jimmy. Damnit every time. Did you not just promise me you would start acting like an adult?"

"Cadet?" Anna stood up and looked at her superior. The man looked at her with sympathy in his eyes

"Go home I'll make sure he gets home safely." Anna nodded her head

"Thank you sir."

Anna left the club and found Nyota sitting on her car with her arms crossed looking pissed off

"Trust a country hick to break the party up. Why did you fight for him?" Anna pressed the button for the doors to unlock. The car beeped in welcome

"Because that country hick is my little brother" Nyota gaped in surprise but didn't say anything instead she smiled mischievously

"So what about the depressed guy? Give him a pity date?" Anna shook her head

"One I'm leaving literally on a jet plane tomorrow and two we just talked. I didn't even get his name."

Nyota laughed as she watched her friend drive.

"You like him and you guys had what? A two minute conversation maybe before you jumped in to save your brother?" Anna smiled

"I don't like him………….but there was something about his eyes. They were filled with sorrow and pain." she sighed and pulled into her drive way.

The next day Anna and Nyota brought their bags into the storage compartment of the shuttles and went to greet everyone else. When standing with some of the girls they had been with last night Anna looked behind them quickly. She shook her head to try to clear her head. For a second Anna had thought she had seen the guy from the bar getting on the shuttle she was assigned to. She turned to Nyota

"I'm going to go sit down why don't you guys get your seats now."

"Alright meet you on there"

Anna got onto the shuttle and walked up and down the aisles looking for the miserable man from last night. She reached the last row and laughed at her foolishness. Anna walked to the first row to see Nyota surrounded by guys so she sat diagonal from her with two seats next to her.

"This seat taken?" Anna looked up in surprise as her brother smiled down at her

"Jimmy? What are you doing here?" he shrugged and sat down in the seat next to her. He fiddled with the seat buckle then figured to put it around his shoulder

"Pike offered me a challenge I couldn't refuse." Anna looked impressed

"And that was?"

"To beat Dad's record. He saved over 800 lives in the 12 minutes as captain. That and to work on a ship in 3 years instead of the 4 everyone else does." she chuckled happily and looked at a the commotion going on to her right

"Sir. Sit down" the pilot demanded of a man. Anna was again surprised to see the man from the bar last night.

"I had a seat in the bathroom where there was no windows."

"Sir you need to get in your seat now"

"I suffer from aviaphobia that means fear of dying in something that can fly"

"Sir for your own safety sit down or I'll make you sit down" the woman may have been little but she did look mean so that man sat down next to Jim.

Jim nudged her

"You know him?"

"Yeah I was talking him up at the bar last night before I had to save your sorry ass from being beaten to death." Jim faked laughed then made a face at her before turning to the man

"I may throw up on you" the man said causing Anna to laugh at Jim

"I think its safe to say these things are safe"

"Doesn't matter to me kid. One little crack in the hull and our blood boils in 13 seconds, solar flare goes up and we cook in our seats. Or you have the case of Andoreen shingles see if your still so relaxed if your eyeballs are bleeding"

"Well isn't he just a bright ray of sunshine" Anna whispered to Jim as the man went on

"I hate to break it to ya but Starfleet operates I space" Jim said looking at the man weirdly

"Yeah well I have no where else to go. Ex-wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce. All I have left are my bones" Anna and Jim looked at each other smiling and nodded

"Bones" the said in unison already dubbing him with a nickname. The man took out a flask and took a sip and offered it to Jim and Anna. Jim took it and raised it

"Jim Kirk this is my sister Anna" the man nodded

"McCoy, Leonard McCoy"

McCoy pointed at Anna "You're that girl form the bar last night?"

Anna smiled at him and nodded "Yeah I am. What are you going to the Academy for?"

"Yeah no offence but you're kinda old. Hay so are you why'd you wait so long to enlist" Jim said looking at his sister. Anna smack him upside the head

"Have I not taught you manners? And I'm not old. I had to go to med school unlike your sorry ass. Anyway continue Leonard" she said pushing her brothers face out of the way

"I'm a doctor going to learn about all of the planets' medical procedures than work on a ship. You?" he watched amused as the siblings fought subtly

"I'm a doctor as well but I'm going to become a traumatic surgeon. They don't have many talented surgeons up there"

"You any good?" Anna looked at him

"Give me a knife and I'll show you just how good I am."

"OOOOOOOOOOH I feel some doctorly competition coming up here" Jim said while pushing his sister back into her seat

Anna looked over to see Nyota smiling in her seat and pointing to McCoy. Anna rolled her eyes at her younger friend antics and turned back to the men she was sitting with

After they landed and got their room assignments Anna unpacked her stuff and waited for her roommate to show but was disappointed when they never did. Anna shook her head and looked down at the room number that was scribbled on her hand. Leonard and Jim had been roomed together after Jim flirted with the woman that was assigning rooms. Skipping down the hall Anna stopped at the room that supposedly was Jim and Leonard's. Cautiously she knocked on the door and waited. When Leonard answered the door Anna sighed from relief and walked past him

"Expecting someone else to answer the door?" he asked as she sat on the bed that was obviously her brothers, it was already messed up and had his jacket laying across it.

"Yeah I thought Jim might have given me the wrong room number. He's known for doing shit like that." Leonard nodded his head and sat down at his desk.

"Am I going to regret being friends let alone roommates with him?" Anna laughed and sat up

"Probably but you'll get used to him and he'll probably never be here at night so bonus."

"And why's that?" Leonard asked pulling out a bottle of whiskey from his bag

"Because he's usually in some random girl's room."

Anna watched Leonard open the bottle and take a rather large gulp. She saw the hurt in his face as he drank trying to numb the memories away. Anna got up and put her hand over the opening before he could take another sip. He looked up at her curiously and a bit annoyed

"I have another way you can get the pain to dull and with my way it might go away. Annnnd you'll work out all that aggression and anger you have built up. Wanna give it a try? You and I will work on getting out all that anger and hurt. It will be easy and we'll work up a sweat while doing it."

Leonard McCoy had never been taken care of in his life. He had always looked after himself and never depended on anyone. Even his wife didn't take care of him. He was his own man but something in her eyes and smile made him consider her alternative, that and the promise of sweating with her was something he had thought about ever since she walked over to his table last night. He slowly put the bottle down, never breaking eye contact with her

"Go get changed" Anna walked over to his bed and turned his bag inside out letting his clothes fall on his bed. She looked through them and grabbed a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt, Anna through them at Leonard and waited

"Well? Go on into the washroom and change. Unless you'd rather changed right here but I'm not moving" she smiled at him.

Anna laughed as he grumbled and walked towards the bathroom. He was saying something about "Women, bossy, devil, and deranged"

When he came out Anna stood up and pulled him out and towards her room. He pulled back causing her to stop and look at him

"Where are we going?" he asked raising his eyebrow

"We are going to my room" his other eyebrow rose "Then to the gym" she finished he pulled back

"Whoa where? The gym?" she turned and put her hands onto her hips

"Yes. We can work out all of that frustration you're feeling. Why what did you think I meant?" she narrow her eyes at him then let out another laugh

"You thought I meant sex didn't you?" he blushed . Anna pulled him closer

"Maybe if you're a good boy" she said then took advantage of his shook and pulled him into her room.

Anna went to her dresser then the washroom as an annoyed Leonard McCoy sat on her bed muttering about being jerked around. In a gap in his grumbling Leonard looked back at the frosted glass door to see her silhouette as she changed. He licked his suddenly dry lips and cleared his throat as she opened the door he snapped his head back to looking at the wall.

"Come on it will be fun I promise. If it's not it will at least be productive."

She continued to drag him into the gym which was currently empty. Anna led him over to the matted area that was usually used for wrestling and combat training. Anna let go of his hand and stood in front of him and took her fighting stance

"Ok hit me" Leonard's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Are you mad woman? I'm not going to hit you" Anna let her hands fall to her sides

"Bones your not going to hit me I'm too well trained. Military school sort of trains you for this sort of thing. I'm going to teach you how to fight."

"Bones? And how do you know I don't know how to fight already?" she laughed

"Jim and I made that nickname up on the shuttle and because I know a trained fighter when I see one" he scoffed

"I hardly believe that" Anna took her stance again

"Then hit me or at least punch beside me" he shook his head and got ready to throw a punch.

He took a breath then threw a punch to the right side of her. Surprising him Anna caught his fist, turned it painfully then brought him down to the ground

"Damnit woman I'm a doctor not a fighter" he said rubbing his wrist as she let him up

"I had to show you I can take it" he nodded and stood up

"Well I believe you now."

The afternoon was spent with Anna teaching Leonard different manoeuvres and counters. The pair fell onto the mats covered in sweat and breathing hard Leonard looked over at the woman with appreciation in this eyes

"Thank you" he puffed out. Anna smiled

"No problem, now I have a new partner to work out with" she patted his chest

"Your going to be the death of me" he said putting an arm over his eyes to block out the light as he heard Anna laugh once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to TheRiz for being my first reviewer. **

**X-lee-X: That's so creepy but cool. I thought I made up the name lol. I hope I do you justice then.**

**RanchyDoodle, Imovethere11, queenofspades19 thank you for reviewing.**

**Hope everyone likes this chapter. **

**Chapter 3**

**2 years later**

Over the past years Leonard, Anna and Jim grew closer together one never been seen without another. Of course Anna stayed close to Nyota but she found other people to befriend while Anna spent her time with her brother who Nyota could not stand. Since Leonard and Anna had some classes together they became the best of friends, each being empathetic when the other had lost a patient in a simulation or when Jim had become annoying. On more than one occasion Leonard had seeked salvation in Anna's room when Jim had either locked him out or brought a girl back to their room.

Anna had opened up to Leonard and told him all about growing up and the resentment she had for her step-father and her mother. She had told him all about her dreams and past nightmares. Leonard confided in Anna about his divorce, telling her in detail where he thought the relationship had gone south. He told her about all of the things he wanted in the future and about the patients he had lost.

"He was great yesterday. You should have seen how he handled the Klingon with appendices. It was awe worthy" Anna said as she hung upside down on her bed watching Nyota struggle to pick an outfit from Anna's closet

"Would you stop already? I know you're in love with the guy but really I don't need to hear about every little thing he does" Nyota said carrying out two outfits

"Which one?" Anna sat up and glared at her

"What do you mean you know I'm in love with him?" Nyota smiled at her pushing the outfits in front of Anna's face

"Just that for the past 3 years all you've talked about is Leonard McCoy. Face it your head over heels for the man." Anna sat stunned but pointed to the purple dress Nyota was holding up

"I…..I…..I don't. Anyway on to you. Is this dress for a certain pointy eared Vulcan Commander?" Nyota blushed as she changed

"We have bonded so much in the past year. He's starting to show emotion. I'm breaking through I can feel it and it's about time you've realized that you love the grumpy doctor."

Anna glared playfully and threw one of her pillows at Nyota. Anna got up and answered her door when the bell rang. She opened it to find Jim smiling at her

"I need to hide in here for awhile" he walked in and kissed her on the cheek

"So dearest sister what are you doing today? Want to go to dinner with me?" he asked while falling ungracefully onto her bed

Anna was about to answer but was interrupted as Nyota walked out of the closet holding up brown and black boots

"Which pair?" she asked before looking on the bed and seeing Jim

"I think the black pair, they're sexier" he answered smiling. Nyota dropped the black pair and had started putting on the brown pair of boots.

"What are you doing here Scumbag?" She asked glaring at the blue-eyed stud.

"I'm visiting my sister. Anyway dinner?" he asked turning back at Anna as Nyota growled in frustration

"Children play nice. Yes Jim I will have dinner with you. Nyota you look stunning. Go have fun on your date. Jim let's go we have to find Bones"

Anna herded the pair out of her room and led the way outside. Together all three walked through the Academy and out into the sunlight. They all walked silently down the steps and into the yard. Nyota nudged Anna and pointed over to where Leonard was standing with a woman and a man.

"There's lover boy now. Who's with him?" Anna looked over and physically paled. Nyota and Jim looked at her worried

"What's wrong Annie?" Jim asked putting a hand onto her arm.

Acting quickly Anna looked down at her outfit. She had been wearing a denim skirt, with a delicate, pink, long sleeved top. Shaking her head Anna pulled her skirt down to the very top of her hips and took of her top leaving her in a skimpy tank that hardly covered her stomach. Anna turned to Jim

"Give me your pocket knife. I thought you were leaving?" she said looking at Nyota

"Not while you're stripping, this is getting good."

Jim gave her a knife with a large sized blade. Carefully she dug it into her skirt and shortened it to the middle of her thigh. Sighing Anna took off her necklace which held two rings. She took her mother's old engagement ring off of the chain and put it on her finger. Anna gave her remaining chain and ring to Nyota and hurried over to where Leonard stood.

Coming up to the group she slipped her arm through Leonard's and smiled up at the pair before them

"Hello there. I'm Anna Kirk, Leonard's fiancée. How do you do?" She said holding a hand out to the woman.

The woman stood tall, at least five inches taller than Anna. She had red, curly hair and dark brown eyes. The woman wore a mean expression on her face as she looked Anna up and down. Leonard looked over at Anna in surprise and thanked god for her showing up when she did.

"I'm Carry Hertz. Leonard's ex-wife and fiancée to this lovely man here. He's Frank Joyce the best surgeon here."

The man was a great deal older than all of them. His gray hair was buzzed short as was his goatee. Anna laughed

"Well I highly doubt that." the woman looked like she was slapped in the face

"Excuse me?" She asked in a stunned voice

"I'm the best surgeon here, as stated by every award I've received while being here." Anna gloated

As the women squawked on about nothing Anna cared about, she looked over at the man who was staring at Anna without shame. Anna tuned in when Leonard started to speak

"Carry what are you doing here? I gave you the whole damn planet and you have the nerve to come up here?" Carry placed a hand on his arm and gave a fake laugh

"OH Nard darling I'm just here visiting. No need to get temperamental. Oh here comes the gang they wanted to meet Frank so I brought them. They will just love seeing you again."

Everyone looked over to a group of four people walking towards them. Anna looked up at Leonard

"What kind of cult did you come from?" she asked humouredly. He smiled down at her then kissed her cheek

"Thank you so much" he whispered into his ear. Anna winked up at him and put on a large smile as the two couples joined their group

"Larry, Monica, Steve, Sharon you have to meet this woman here, she's Nard's fiancée Diana." Anna stepped beside her

"Actually it's Anna, Anna Kirk" the men's mouths dropped as they looked up and down her body. One man nudged the other and nodded

"Aren't you that model?" The balding man asked

"Yeah I was until I finished med school." Leonard pulled her gently back beside him

"You were a model?" he asked form the side of his mouth

"Yeah I did a couple catalogues and ad's stuff like that." they nodded and turned back

"How nice to meet you I'm Monica this is my husband Larry." A woman with overly large, blonde hair said pointing to the short balding man next to her.

"And I'm Sharon this is my husband Steve" she had short cropped hair as he had a large, pot belly and yellowing teeth.

Sharon looked up at Leonard

"Nard darling you were foolish to let this one go. Carry just opened her own salon." Anna smiled brightly at the women

"Actually I think Carry was insane to ever let Leonard go." the woman looked taken back

"Really?"

"Yeah you see he's charming, very intelligent, kind, caring, generous and" she beckoned them to come closer as she mock whispered

"And he's the best I've ever had in bed. He does thing with his tongue I've never imagined in my wildest fantasies." the woman began to giggle and look at Leonard who began to blush

"You two must join us for dinner. Larry is visiting his brother and the shuttle doesn't leave until tomorrow morning anyway. We'll give the love birds their night together while all six of us go out." Monica nodded enthusiastically

Leonard was about to decline but Anna stepped in

"Of course we'll join you. It's only polite to get to know old friends of Leonard's." the woman squealed while the men smile perverted

"Good we'll meet you at that nice place next to the landing pad tonight" they left leaving Frank and Carry standing with them. Carry looked up at Leonard

"Nard I only wish we could be friends but I'm still to hurt from the divorce. Be well Nard" the pair left leaving Leonard alone with Anna.

Anna started laughing hard, she had tears rolling down her cheeks as Leonard nodded his head and waited. Once she calmed down she looked up at him

"Nard?" he smiled and pushed her towards where Jim stood.

"I can't believe you stayed that long with her when she called you Nard. My god man have you no dignity?" She started laughing again

"Yeah yeah laugh it up chuckles." he looked down and saw a large portion of her thigh showing. Leonard pulled Anna to a stop and looked at her. Her skirt was extremely short and her shirt showed an ample amount of cleavage along with her bottom part of her stomach.

"What catalogue did you model for again?" he asked as his eyes still stayed on her body. Anna smiled widely

"Lingerie" Leonard closed his eyes and smiled. He put his arm around her shoulders

"You know I like being engaged to you" causing her to laugh again

The pair calmed as they reached Jim who waited there holding her stuff looking confused

"So what just happened? Why did you go get whored up?" Jim asked looking between them

"Anna pretended to be my fiancée while talking to my ex-wife." Anna slipped her top back on and nudged Leonard holding her necklace up. Taking the chain he clasped it behind her neck. Anna turned to Leonard

"Remember we have a dinner date tonight Nard" Anna said laughing then looked over at Jim

"Jim think you can find some bimbo to hook up with tonight? The gruesome twosome asked us to dinner"

Jim nodded and looked around his eyes landing on a gorgeous blonde

"Oh yeah have fun" he said before running off

"What are we going to do with him?" Leonard asked shaking his head

"I don't know. But I do know I have to go pick out a dress for dinner."

Anna and Leonard were back in Anna's room, he was sitting on the end of her bed while she shifted through her clothes as Nyota had done earlier. Anna was looking at the section of dresses she had bought over the years when she felt two large arms wrap themselves around her waist. Leonard's chin came to rest on her shoulder and he squeezed her tight.

"Thank you. She was killing me before you got there." Anna smiled and ran a hand up his arm and shoulder to pat his back

"No problem. No bitch can hurt you while I'm around."

Anna tried to contain the shiver that went through her body when he placed a delicate kiss on her shoulder. He gave one last squeeze then went back to the bed. Lazily Leonard pointed to the closet

"That one" Anna turned to face him with a raised brow

"Which one? You're pointing to an open closet. I own about ten dresses so a little detail would be appreciated."

"The black one" Anna shook her head

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you?"

"Doing what?"

"Annoying me. There's 3 black ones"

Sighing Leonard stood up and walked over to the closet. He put his hand in and pulled out one of her black dresses then handed it to her

"The one in the middle where I was pointing the entire time"

The restaurant was crowded and quite noisy. Anna and Leonard were waiting outside for the other couples to arrive. They stood at the bottom of the steps where Leonard paced. Anna smiled and grabbed his arm causing him to halt.

"What?" he asked snapping his head toward her

"Why are you so nervous?"

"I'm not nervous" Anna crossed her arms and stared him down

"Ok maybe just a little. Look I don't want you to think I was some mindless idiot." Anna smiled and shook her head

"That's it? I was worried you weren't telling me something" Leonard looked at her guiltily

"What aren't you telling me?" she asked sighing

"Look these people are really competitive. They compete over every. Little, stupid thing. All of them will be all lovey dovey at dinner tonight just to see which of them is the cutest. It is ridiculous-"

"Leonard?" Ana tried to get him to stop

"You really shouldn't feel pressured to do anything. We have no one to impress. They are apart of the past I never want to go-"

"Leo?" she tried again

"We could actually leave now before they get here. We could run then lie and say we had some big medical emergency. Yeah that's perfect. Let's-"

"Hey Nard" his head snapped up, pulling him from his rambling. Anna smiled since she finally got his attention

"Thought that might work. Look they are already coming so shut up and start acting like you love me. We can do this and I bet twenty bucks that we win the cutest couple contest" Leonard raised an eyebrow

"You're on" the shook hands then turned to the others and greeted them with fake smiles plastered onto their faces.

Anna looked up to see Leonard was still nervous, she slid a comforting hand into his and squeezed letting him know she was there by his side. He smiled and gave a small squeeze back before pulling out her chair for her to sit in.

Half way through the dinner Anna wanted to shoot herself, she was so bored. She had listened to the women babble on about how good Leonard's ex-wife was and how they had the perfect marriages. The men stared at her for a large portion of the night dreaming what it would like to be with her instead of their wives and poor Leonard was praying for a meteor to crash into the Academy so they could get away.

Anna decide to have a little fun with Leonard. Subtly she took her hand form her lap and slid it over to sit on his leg. Slowly she ran her fingers up and down his thigh being careful to not going too high but still got close enough to make him grab her hand tightly

"What in god's name are you doing?" he whispered in her ear

"Winning that twenty bucks" she smiled up at him. Anna was startled when she looked over to see Sharon smiling at them

"I remember those days. The whispering in ears, the random kisses, the love poems" she sighed and nudged her husband. Obediently Steve leaned over and gave his wife a quick peck on the cheek.

"Oh I do. It was just this morning, Larry got me breakfast in bed then we had a hot shower together" Monica patted her husband's lap. Leonard huffed and looked at Anna giving her a look telling her 'I told you so'

Anna looked back over to the women

"I think we're past the puppy love phase, now it's more the hot, sweaty sex every night stage. I just can't keep my hands off of him, he's just so delectable. God the places we end up doing it, and how often. I'm surprised we haven't been arrested for indecent exposure"

As she suspect the women grew more interested and leaned in

"Oh really?" Monica asked smiling as she looked at Leonard

"Oh yeah. Just today in class I left to get a book from the library and not two seconds later Leonard is pulling me into a storage closet. Then last night we were studying and suddenly he throws all of the books off of the table, picks me up and slams me onto the table. Can't say we got any studying in that night and we didn't really get any sleep either" By now Leonard was blushing as he drank his Bourbon on the rocks. Both women looked at him with large grins

"This true?" Monica asked excited. Leonard shook his head slowly before answering

"What can I say? I'm an animal" he drained his drink and signalled the waiter to get another one. Anna put her head to rest on his arm while trying to contain her laughter

"You are just the cutest" Sharon exclaimed before drinking some of her wine. Anna smiled up at Leonard

"You owe me twenty bucks. Sex always works."

Anna stood up with her clutch in her hand "Excuse me I have to use the little girl's room" Anna walked quickly until she got to the over done washroom. She quickly searched her purse for her phone and dialled Nyota's number

"Hello?" she heard an annoyed voice answer

"Thank the Vulcan. I need your help!" she said franticly

"Anna?"

"Yeah it's me"

"What's going on? What's wrong?" Anna sighed and put a hand to her forehead

"I'm starting to think you're right"

"Of course I am. What am I right about?" Anna leaned against the sink

"I think I'm falling for him"

"OOOOOOOOH that. Yeah you are. How'd you figure it out?"

"All night I've been a little too comfortable being his fiancée. I'm starting to think about what it's like to be with him and god if his leg touches mine one more time I will rape him on the table in front of the whole damn restaurant" she growled in frustration . Nyota started to laugh

"You can't rape the willing. Make him beg for it." Anna pushed herself from the sink

"What?" she heard Nyota sigh

"Make a move on him. Hit on him, play with his mind make him beg for you to take him home tonight. That is what you want right?"

"Oh god yes."

"Then be a Kirk and make him want to take you on the table in front of a thousand strangers" Anna nodded then realized her friend couldn't see her

"You are absolutely right. I'm a Kirk. If Jim can do it I sure as hell can"

"You go girl. I'll call you tomorrow to see how it goes"

Anna put her phone back into her purse then straightened her dress. She held her head up as she walked out to rejoin their table. As she sat down in her chair her hand went to sit at the base of his neck. She softly played with the short hairs and ran her fingertip along his ear causing him to shiver. Bringing her hand down to her lap Anna moved it over to rest on his thigh again. Slowly she rubbed circles on his thigh with her fingertips as she sipped her wine. Leonard bent his head down again

"We won. What are you doing now?" she looked up at him with a mischievous glint in her eye

"Having a little fun"

Anna's eyes widened as she took a bite of her chocolate cake. Leonard had brought his large, calloused hand to rest on her exposed thigh

"Two can play this game Anna. Don't start if you can't stand the heat."

Anna's mouth fell open. She never thought he would say anything like that to her in a million years. Deciding she was going to act like he didn't send shivers rolling through her body Anna took another bite of her dessert. This time she licked the chocolate from her lips instead of using her napkin.

His hand rubbed her thigh going from her knee up to just underneath her dress. To stifle the moan that was begging to escape her lips Anna took his cup of Bourbon and drained the cup knowing that chugging wine did not please the taste buds. It seemed that when she started to unconsciously chew her lip he put more pressure into his strokes.

"Ok We have got to go. It was great meeting all of you." Anna bolted from her chair while she talked causing Leonard to smirk. Monica and Sharon frowned

"But we were having so much fun. Come with us to the bar down the road." Anna smiled

"I'm sorry but I'm starting to feel like I have a fever. I need to get some rest and medication."

Once they had accepted her excuse she all but ran out of the restaurant and headed for her room. She was half way there when she was roughly pulled around. Leonard was looking down at her with worry

"Sorry about all of that in there. If you're running home because you're uncomfortable I-"

Anna didn't let him finish, she pulled him closer to her by his tie causing his head to meet hers. Her lips roughly met his as her hand ran up his chest and neck to bury itself into his hair. She heard him groan before pulling her closer to him by gripping her hips tightly. When they parted both were breathing heavily trying to catch their breath.

"My room?" she asked huskily. Leonard bent his head and stepped away from her putting space between them.

"We shouldn't do this. Your Jim's sister and we're friends" Anna nodded but felt hurt and disappointed

"You're right" Quietly they continued to walk into the dorms on campus. Leonard walked Anna to her room. They stood ten feet apart . Anna was half turned to her door and half turned to him and Leonard stood back keeping his hands in his pockets.

"Goodnight Anna. Thanks for everything" Anna nodded and gave him a charming smile

"Night. Anytime you need a fiancée I'm here." she fake chuckled then entered her code letting her slip inside before he could respond.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all of the reviews! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. : P

Good news I think I have found a beta!!!! All thanks to ninjaonfire. Hope you all like this one. **Warning** slight smut. If you get offended easily don't read. Well actually its not even that offensive it's quite tame. I'm rambling now, I'll stop. Just keep in mind I warned you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. It was before my time

Chapter 4

"I'm taking it you didn't make your move seeing as you're calling me instead of hooking up with him." Anna looked over at Nyota's image on her communication screen.

"The opposite really. I made a move. I teased him during dinner then I kissed him." Nyota looked at her confused

"So why are you alone, talking to me?" Anna unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the ground.

"Because he said we can't do this. We're friend's, I'm Jim's sister. Gah he's such a good kisser." Nyota smiled at Anna knowingly

"Nice underwear. Bought it for him didn't you" she asked sympathetically. Anna looked down to see her black and red lace bra and matching panties.

"Yup last earth trip. I'm pathetic aren't I?" she fell back onto her bed and put her hands over her face

"No honey he is. I'd do you wearing that." Anna chuckled and looked over at her friend's image

"Thanks. At least I know now that he does not in the least find me attractive."

Both women looked over to the door when the bell chimed.

"Who would come to your door at eleven at night?" Her friend asked curiously trying to see past what her screen would allow

"One way to find out"

Anna threw on her silk robe and opened the door revealing Leonard McCoy, the last person she thought she would see at that moment. He didn't give her time to say anything because when she opened her mouth he took advantage and pulled her into a heated kiss. Anna let out a small moan when his tongue slid into her mouth. Leonard broke the kiss and let his lips trail down her neck

"Not that I'm complaining but what are you doing?" she asked in a slight moan

"I'm not being a total moron" He said before opening her robe to see her sexy outfit.

"Oh ok" she said with her eyes half lidded

Anna slid the robe from her body and pulled him into another kiss. This time her being in control. She undid the buttons on his shirt then pushed it off of his shoulders. Her fingers raked down his toned chest as he threw his shirt over in the corner.

Leonard brought his lips to suck on her collarbone as one of his hands rubbed circles on her left hip and his other hand unhooked her bra. She gasped as he went to suck on her breast once the bra fell off.

Not wanting to waist time Anna led him over to the bed and laid down bringing him to hover above her. He bent his head to kiss her deeply. Anna's fingers trailed down his muscled back causing him to shiver from pleasure. Smiling Anna turned him over to lay on his back while she straddled him. She sucked on his ear lobe before whispering

"You have to much clothing on for my liking"

Anna guided her lips down his neck to his chest. Her tongue and lips caressed a trail down his front. As soon as she reached the top of his pants Anna undid the belt buckle, button and zipper on his pants then pulled them off and throwing them carelessly over her shoulder. Her hands glided up his legs massaging the muscles as they came closer and closer to his manhood.

He groaned then flipped her taking the control back. He kissed her again this time grinding his hips into her causing her to arch her back into him eliminating any space between them. His hands gripped her hips as he took her panties and dragged them down her thighs leaving her naked on the bed.

"You're gorgeous" he said while taking in her body. Anna smiled up at him

"You're not so bad yourself. Except you're wearing too many layers again" Leonard chuckled

"Let me take care of that for you" he said before pulling off his boxer-briefs then throwing them to join hers somewhere on the floor

"You're gorgeous" Anna said in awe

"You're not to bad yourself" Leonard replied while climbing up her body again.

He sucked on her neck before he slowly teased her. She opened her legs even further signalling she was more than ready for him. Anna let out a moan as he inched into her. Her fingers dug into his back as they rhythmically pumped together. Both of them started going faster as each came closer and closer to climax.

"OH Leonard I'm so close" Anna moaned putting even more pressure into the fingers that dragged down his back.

Not soon after both climaxed Leonard laid down next to her and pulled her into his arms. Anna gladly put her head on his chest and draped her arm over his stomach. Anna listened to his heart beat and closed her eyes allowing the drumming lull her to sleep.

The next morning Anna woke up to her alarm buzzing. Lazily she continuously hit her clock until it stopped beeping. She snuggled in closer to her warm pillow that felt smooth, warm and hard. Anna opened her eyes to see that she was sleeping on top of another person. Slowly she tilted her head up to see Leonard sleeping with his arms wrapped protectively around her. Smiling at the memory of last night Anna tried to get up but was being pulled back by his strong arms. He mumbled incoherently and snuggled in closer. She laughed then lightly pushed his shoulder

"We have to get up. I have class and I'm sure you do to." Leonard rubbed his eyes as he let her get up. Anna found her robe and wrapped it around her hiding her body form his view. He sat on her bed staring at her, Anna bit her lip nervously

"You regret it don't you?" she asked dreading his answer

"No. That was fantastic" Anna smiled relieved

"Does this change things?" he asked looking for his underpants. He walked around her room with a sheet wrapped around his lower half.

"It doesn't have to. We can stay being the way we are. Friends." She said as she pointed over to her dresser where both of their underwear was hanging. He slid them on giving her a brief view of his naked body.

"Good. I don't want things to be awkward" she raised an eyebrow at him

"Us be awkward? When has that ever happened. We had sex, we liked it, we get on with our lives" he nodded and scratched his head while holding his shirt in his hands

"Do you know where my pants are?"

Frowning Anna sat on the bed like she had done last night. She pretended like she was throwing his pants again then followed the path her hand went. Laughing she pointed up to the ceiling. His pants were dangling off of her ceiling fan. Shaking his head he grabbed his pants then put them on. Before leaving he gave her a quick kiss

"This was nice. I'll see you later"

Sighing Anna fell back onto her bed then started to giggle and dance around. Looking at the clock she raced into the washroom, showered, got dressed then walked out into her room to find Nyota sitting in a chair that stood beneath her window

"You forgot that I was on the screen" she said while wearing a huge grin

"Oops" Anna threw her towel at her young friend then brushed her hair

"So how was it?" Anna smiled then started to squeal

"Oh my damn it was good. Every time his lips would touch me it felt like fire was coursing through my body and I don't know how but he knew where all my spots were." Nyota raised a well teased eyebrow at her

"Your spots?"

"Yeah you know those spots where kissed or even touch gets you hot? Well he knew all of mine even my weird one"

"Weird?"

"My hip. If anyone merely touches it, I get all fired up. The man touched and I was lit like the Yule log on Christmas."

"Oh I have something you will probably want." Nyota went over to Anna's dresser and grabbed a photo then handed to Anna. The picture was of her and Leonard curled up together with only the sheets covering them in the morning light

"When did you take this?" Anna asked shocked and creeped out

"I came in here to wake you're ass up early for breakfast but you two were still asleep and I couldn't resist cause you looked so cute together. Your babies are going to be gorgeous" Anna's eyes went wide

"Babies?" Nyota dragged Anna out of her room and down to the cafeteria

"We aren't together" Nyota stopped walking and turned to her friend

"What? Why not?"

"He just wanted to be friends" Nyota hugged her friend

"How are you doing with that?"

"I might have wanted more but I want him to still be around and not scare him off so I'm just fine with it."

The girls were giggling when they sat down with their breakfast across from Jim and Leonard. Anna caught Leonard's eye and smiled before opening her yogurt.

"How did you sleep last night?" Jim asked like he did every morning. Nyota snorted into her cereal

"She sleep real good" Anna nudged her in the ribs hard and looked back at her brother's confused face. Jim shrugged it off then ate a bite of his cereal

"Bones here didn't come last night. I'm worried, he won't tell me where he was" Leonard scowled

"Because it's none of your business Jim"

"Kirk stop being such a jerk" Nyota said glaring at him

"I will when you tell me that beautiful name of yours" he batted his eyelashes at her. Nyota scoffed and got up

"Ok we're going to class now" Anna said trying to catch up with her friend.

Yet another year passed as if were nothing. True to their word Anna and Leonard never let that night effect their relationship. Anna was almost finished her training, all she had left was her exam surgery. Her professor would have a dummy laying on the surgical table in need of a certain surgery. She was to perform the surgery while dictating every detail to her professor and answering any questions he asked relating to the patient's condition and the surgery itself.

Jim, Anna and Leonard walked out of the Academy doors and down the steps. Jim had just failed the Kobayashi Maru for the second time and Anna had to go prepare for her final exam.

"Why are you so happy?" Leonard asked Jim as they approached the top step

"I don't know what you're talking about" Jim replied shamelessly checking out a pretty blonde that passed them causing Anna to roll her eyes

"No I don't suppose you do"

"Hello ladies" Jim said to a group of girls to their right. Anna shook her head and smacked her brother upside his head.

"Do you ever get tired of being a whore?" she asked him

"No can't say that I do." he turned to Leonard

"I'm taking the test again" Both Leonard and Anna groaned

"Why. You failed just like ever other person in Starfleet. Get over it and move on." Anna said tired of her brother's ego

"Tomorrow morning I want you both there" Leonard growled

"Damn it Jim I'm a doctor I have better things to do than sit around all day and watch you fail an impossible test"

"I can't I have to meet with Dr. Pruitt to discuss my exam which I have in a half hour. Sorry you'll have to rent a sister like the other wannabe captains" she laughed patting him on the back. Jim looked at both of them

"The support from you two is heart warming really. I have to go study"

Anna snorted when she heard Leonard mutter "Study my ass" she smiled up at him

"I would love to but I have to go prep the lab for my exam" Leonard shook his head

"Come on I'll walk you there" Anna let out a small chuckle

"Will you hold my books for me to?" Leonard raised an eyebrow confused

"You don't have any books" This caused Anna to burst out laughing

"I love you Nard I really do." she replied still laughing softly

"Why do I feel like you're mocking me?" Anna stopped and turned to face him

"Because I am" she gave him a huge smile. He shook his head cursing

"Damn you Kirks you're both going to drive me insane" Trying not to smile Anna said

" Well at least the walls will be padded so no harm can get to you. No evil space disease can make your eyeballs bleed"

Leonard glared at her causing her to laugh again. Going up onto her toes Anna raised herself up to his level, gave him a kiss on the cheek then started walking into the building. Before entering the doors she turned to him

"Always a pleasure Dr. McCoy"

Leonard stood there watching her walk away. He put a hand up to where her lips had lingered a moment ago. He remembered their "Engagement night" at least that's what Anna called it, like it was yesterday. Hell he wished it was yesterday.

He had been attracted to Anna the second she walked into the bar 3 years ago. He remembered himself moping in the corner, drowning his sorrows with Bourbon when suddenly he looked up to see this gorgeous woman enter. He went back to his drink until she sat down next to him. Then he felt an infatuation when she helped him get rid of his drinking problem. But when she had posed as his fiancée and gave him the best night of his life, he fell hard and fast. He loved the feeling of her in his arms when they woke up. Being able to wake up to see her face was more fulfilling than he had hoped. Now he was addicted. He needed to see her everyday, he needed to talk to her and he absolutely had to hear her laugh once a day or else he considered his day a failure. Jim suspected a woman in his life, he just didn't know it was Anna. Leonard sighed heavily before returning back to his room.

Anna stood in the disinfecting capsule while the fog that smelled strongly of rubbing alcohol ran over her body. She held in a cough as she stepped out and slipped into her operating gown. She fastened the mask over her face and walked into the operating room. Dr. Pruitt stood there holding a clipboard and wearing his usual brown suit with a purple tie. He smiled up at her

"Good to see you Dr. Kirk. Are you read to know what your procedure is?" Anna smiled and nodded

"More than ready sir." He smiled up at her

"I gave you one of the harder ones because you are one of my best so it is fair. No complaining understand?" Dr. Pruitt always teased her about being the best, he constantly said how she should just teach his class for him.

"Understood completely sir."

"You have to perform an Insectomy" Anna nodded going through everything she knew about the procedure

"What branch sir?" Dr. Pruitt looked down to his clipboard

"Ventorian Slug and that's all I can tell you. You have to do the rest. Nurse Hargrove will assist you in today's procedure. Would you like to begin?" Anna nodded

She held her head up as she grabbed the scanner on the near table and walked over to the body. She scanned the dummy to find the slug was attached to the Cerebrum. Anna looked over to the Nurse nodding, signalling she knew what to do.

Anna groaned as she walked into the guys dorm room. She ungracefully flopped onto the nearest bed which happened to be Leonard's and sighed. Leonard came out of the washroom wearing a towel around his waist and looked at her

"How'd it go? Did you kick ass and are doing your self doubting thing or did you actually suck?" Anna sat up

"What?" Leonard crossed his arms

"I could hear you sighing from the washroom. So what did you get?"

Anna leered at his half naked body. She licked her lips as the left over water droplets made their way down his muscled body.

"I had an Insectomy, I think I did fairly well." Anna's eyes were still glued to his body as the naughty images came rushing to her mind. Shaking her head she wiped a hand down her face

"God man put some clothes on will ya?" she sat up and looked away. She narrowed her eyes as she heard him chuckle at her

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" he asked making her look at him

" I swear to god if you don't put clothes on right now I'll-"

"You'll what? Savagely rape him all night long. Not only scarring Bones here but your little brother as well?" Jim said walking into the room.

Both Leonard and Anna turned bright red at the thought of them ending up in bed again. Anna recovered first and put a sarcastic shocked face on

"You're home. It's 9 o'clock is the world coming to an end?" she asked looking at Jim, noticing Leonard had taken his clothes into the washroom to change

"Har. Har. You're a real comedian you know that? You should go on the road" he opened a beer after throwing one to her

"I know that's what I've been saying. You should be my opening act"

"We would make a killing."

Both nodded as they gulped down the golden liquid.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh that's good stuff" They said unison


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone that reviewed it makes me happy, sooooooooo happy. Sorry I was watching that Beneful commercial. I tried not to spoil a lot of the movie so it might be a bit choppy. Anywho here comes the next chapter hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek

Chapter 5

"Dr. Kirk please sit down" Dr. Pruitt signalled for her to take the chair in front of his old, oak desk. He sat back in the chair and turned on the screen that was mounted on his wall. The tape of Anna doing her exam popped up

"You see that? Right there? That insertion" Anna grew nervous as he rambled on. She loved the old man like the crazy uncle that she never had but at that moment she was ready to slap him.

"That is perfection" Anna's head snapped over to him in surprise. She visibly relaxed into the chair and watched the screen

"The way you took command of that operating room was magical. I couldn't have performed that surgery any better myself. Your answers were well thought of, accurate, and given with no time to lose."

He clicked the screen off and turned his chair to face her. The older man's hands folded onto the desk. His eyes wrinkled as he smiled at his prodigy

"Anna you truly are the best surgeon I have ever taught. That quick acting is what separates you from the rest. You are able to see the problem, diagnose it, and fix it all under a minute. That's what the best ships need, someone that is the best. Someone that can work under a lot of pressure and still act quickly."

Anna nodded and she crossed her legs again

"Anna do you know what I'm getting at?" Anna's forehead dipped when she frowned

"No I can't say that I do Professor" the old man lit up with excitement

"Admiral Pike came in here yesterday after watching you're performance and has requested you work on his ship." Anna's mouth dropped open. She quickly stood up

"The. U.S.S. Enterprise? He wants me to work on the Enterprise?" Dr. Pruitt nodded his head. Anna let out a happy squeal

"Thank you so much Dr. Pruitt. I have to go tell my brother. Thank you! Have a nice day!" she said before she ran out of his office at full speed. Anna ran down every hall until she found Jim and Leonard sitting at their table in the mess hall. She slid over grabbing onto Jim's shoulders to stop her

"Guess what?" Jim looked up at her smiling

"You and Bones had a baby so I actually am a monkey's Uncle?" Anna smacked him on the back of his head. Jim rubbed the spot as she sat down next to him

"Ignore him Anna. What did Dr. Pruitt have to say?" Leonard asked sliding a plate of fries over to her. Jim looked between the two

"Dr. Pruitt?" Realization hit him like a brick

"You did you're exam right. How did it go?" he asked excited. Anna's smile grew bigger

"Apparently I'm the best surgeon he has ever taught." Leonard was about to congratulate her but she put up a hand to stop him

"Annnnnnnnnnd Admiral Pike was watching my exam yesterday. He agreed with Dr. Pruitt and specifically requested that I Anna S. Kirk be one of the surgeons upon his ship, the U.S.S. Enterprise" she waited for a response then saw they were waiting for her to allow them

"You can say something now" Jim practically tackled her with his hug while Leonard nodded his head in approval

"Congrats Annie! I knew you'd do it" Jim said letting her go.

"Good for you Anna. You deserve it" Anna looked up to see Leonard smiling. The sight had always melted her heart and now was no exception.

"What?" Anna asked when she felt Jim poke her

"I said you'd be proud of me after today"

"Why what happened?" Leonard scoffed

"He beat it" Anna's head snapped to him then back to Jim

"You beat the Kobayashi Maru?" Jim nodded excitedly like a child

"Yeah"

"How?" Anna asked looking perplexed. Jim brushed imaginary dust from his shoulder

"I'm just that good. It has to be in our DNA." Anna laughed and continued to munch on the fries Leonard had given her.

The trio were walking back to their dorms when the emotionless voice of the computer sounded throughout all of the hallways.

"Attention all Cadets report immediately to the council room for a session with the College Council"

Anna slowly turned her head to her younger brother

"What did you do now?" Jim looked offended

"I didn't do anything. I swear"

"Yeah that's what you always say just as I'm paying your bail" Leonard laughed as Anna stared down Jim with the famous Kirk glare she inherited from her mother. Jim squirmed a bit before breaking

"Ok I may have altered the system a bit to allow room for a sequence that can be won" Anna wrapped her hands into tight fists at her sides

"You're telling me you cheated!" she whispered angrily

"Well if you think of it the test-"

"Shut up Jim" Anna grabbed Leonard's hand and continued to drag him down the hall to where all of the Cadets were piling into a large, cold circular room. At the front of this room sat a Council of aged Admirals

Anna sat beside Leonard not being able to keep herself from hitting Jim. They all sat quietly waiting for everyone to find their seats. Jim leaned over to Leonard

"Bones you don't think this is about me do you?" Anna heard Leonard sigh

"Yeah Jim I do. You're finally gonna get booted in the ass for being irresponsible"

The head Councilman banged a gavel to get the room's attention. He folded his hands and looked around the room

"Today we have summoned you hear for a grave matter." his eyes stopped on where Jim was sitting

"James T. Kirk step forward" Anna let her head fall back as she counted to ten trying to keep her breathing even. Jim walked past them and carried on down the steps to stand at a podium

"Cadet Kirk there has been evidence gathered to support the accusation of your breaking the ethical conduct concerning regulation 17.43 of the star code. What do you have to say in your defense?" Admiral Barnett said holding a steady gaze on the young man before him.

Anna felt something touch her leg, she looked down to see Leonard's hand wrapped around her thigh just above her knee. She looked at him with a brow raised

"You were shaking your leg" Anna nodded and looked back at the council to see Spock standing next to her brother. She raised her hand to her mouth and chewed on her thumb nail until Leonard pulled her hand down into her lap

"You're like a child. Will you sit still" he whispered eyes not moving from her brother.

Spock turned to address Jim

"You of all people should know that a Captain can not cheat death" the crowd had short gasps and quick intakes of breath. Anna's hands tightened around the arm of her chair

"Did that overly large elf just say what I think I just heard him say" Anna said closing her fist around the chair even more causing her knuckles to go white.

"Yeah he did"

Anna looked over to where Nyota sat with her roommate. Anna glared at Nyota signalling she did not like her new boyfriend. Nyota gave her an apologetic look. Anna looked back at where Spock stood hands behind his back. She sent him death glares hoping he felt the cold coming from them. Leonard put a comforting hand on her thigh. Anna looked over at him hoping the tears wouldn't come out he saw her hurt and squeezed her hand. Her eyes only left his when Admiral Barnett stood up

"We have received a distress signal from Vulcan. Everyone report to hanger 1 immediately. Dismissed"

Anna ran over to where Nyota stood, she grabbed her arm and spun her around

"I really hate your boyfriend Ny. He's insensitive asshole" Nyota nodded

"Yeah he can be. I'm sorry but we have to go. Don't be too long"

Anna watched Nyota run to Spock and joined Leonard and Jim who were at the doors waiting. Jim hugged her before leading the trio to a huge metal garage that held at least a hundred shuttles. Leonard, Anna and Jim came up to where a Commander stood yelling out names and their assigned ships.

"Chapel the Enterprise, McCoy the Enterprise and Kirk, Anna S. the Enterprise. Everyone find the shuttle going to your ship and buckle in." Jim ran over to the Commander. Anna frowned as Jim's eyes were wide and she knew he was holding back tears of disappointment

"He looks like someone just ran over his puppy" she said sympathetically. Leonard sighed and started walking towards Jim. Anna grabbed his arm to stop him

"What are you going to do?" he looked at her hard

"Go to the shuttle we'll meet you on the ship. Trust me" Anna nodded and ran to the shuttle.

Anna saw Nyota patting an empty seat next to her. Anna sat down refusing to look at Nyota and Nyota sat silently, nervous that her bestfriend and mentor hated her.

"You have the worst taste in guys" Anna said smiling at the young woman.

Nyota let out breath she was holding in and hugged the woman next to her. Anna looked around worried that she didn't see Leonard or Jim on the shuttle.

"I'm sure he's on the other shuttle this one filled up pretty fast" Nyota said breaking Anna's thoughts

"Yeah you're right he said he'd see me on the ship not the shuttle" Anna nodded and watched out the window as they past stars on their way to the chunk of ships that were sitting there ready for flight

"There she is" Anna said pointing to the ship with U.S.S. Enterprise written on the hull.

"It's beautiful" Nyota said in awe

"Everyone we are now entering the Enterprise go retrieve your appropriate uniforms then report for duty at your assigned stations" The Commander yelled ushering people off of the shuttle

Anna waved goodbye to Nyota as she followed Dr. Puri to the medical bay. There she was given a blue dress and black boots. Anna turned around hearing a groan to see Leonard all but carrying Jim into the medical bay. Jim did not look good, his face was red and he was sweating excessively. Anna's eyes bulged from her head. She stared at Leonard after he rested Jim on a bed

"What the hell did you do to my brother?!" She yelled as she put her hand onto Jim's forehead then neck

"He's got a fever" Leonard stopped her from moving by grabbing onto her waist

"I gave him a vaccination for Mudflies he will only experience the symptoms for awhile then he'll be fine." Anna relaxed and nodded. Leonard took a hydro spray and hit her brother with it causing him to go unconscious. Before Anna could speak Leonard put a hand up to stop her

"I only knocked him out. It will make it go faster" Anna nodded and grabbed his hand dragging him over to the head nurse

"Get your uniform and let's go change. We can use the curtains around the beds to hide us"

Anna rolled her eyes as the nurse flirted with Leonard before giving him his uniform. Leonard turned around smiling but caught the look on Anna's face and he looked annoyed

"Damn nurse, so unprofessional" Anna shook her head and led them over to two empty stalls.

In her stall Anna slid off her pants and shirt. She held the dress up and groaned seeing the lack of length. Without a complaint she slipped it on then zipped up her new boots. Shaking her head again after seeing the dress only went to her mid thigh Anna yelled out

"I'm not coming out. See if I can get some pants" Outside Leonard shook his head

"It can't be that bad"

"Oh but it is" Leonard took a breath as his eyes just watched the curtain she was hiding behind.

"You're going to have to come out sometime"

Before Anna could reply a Russian voice entered the medical bay

"Dr. Kirk report to the bridge. Dr. Kirk to the bridge"

Leonard chuckled as he heard her cursing. His laughter stopped abruptly once she stepped out. The uniform had fit her well. It was form fitting and enhanced the complimentary curves she had.

"What? Damn it looks that bad. See I told you" Anna said looking down. She tried to pull the dress down

"Oh no you look good. Real good" Anna blushed and pushed his shoulder

"Shut up" she laughed walking with him over to Jim. She quickly checked on her brother then started walking to the door

"Hey Anna" she looked to her right to see Leonard smiling almost laughing. He dropped a pen

"Can you get that for me?" Anna blushed a deep red again

"Fuck you Bonesy. Look after Jim"

Anna walked out and to her dismay joined Spock on his way to the lift. Spock looked over to see her then looked back forward

"Dr. Kirk I am sorry for offending you earlier today. I understand your anger" Anna huffed and looked at him as they boarded

"No you're not. Nyota made you say that otherwise you would not be apologizing and no you don't. Once you lose the parent that loves you the most or even a parent for the matter then you'll know how I feel. Until that moment you will continue to be an insensitive jerk" Anan stepped off of the lift before Spock and stood next to Admiral Pike who was sitting in the Captain's chair listening as the Russian Cadet was doing a ship wide announcement

"Dr. Kirk nice to see you again" Pike said after the Russian was finished

"Same to you Captain" she nodded politely

"Do you know why I called you up her Dr.?" Anna shook her head lightly

"I do not sir" he smiled more marvelled at how different she was from her brother. She was poised, respectful while her brother was rebellious, and arrogant.

"I just wanted to congratulate you myself. Dr. Pruitt could not make it, he fell sick so that makes you Chief surgeon." Anna's eyes went big she bit her lip to keep her from squealing

"Thank you sir. It's an honour"

"You deserve it and I hope that if I ever land myself on the operating table you are the one working on me"

"Of course sir." Everyone's attention was stolen as shouts of "Kirk!" and "Jim come back!" echoed from outside the door

"Sir you have to stop this ship!" Jim yelled coming to a halt in front of Pike. Pike stood up angry

"Kirk how did you get on board?" Spock looked over at Anna who shrugged and looked back at the scene

Leonard stepped forward "Sir this man is under the influence of sedative drugs"

Jim and Leonard fought to speak over each other until Jim won by saying

"Vulcan is not experiencing a natural disaster its being attacked by Romulans"

"Romulans?" Pike asked in disbelief. Anna pieced together what was going on bit by bit. She thought of the transmission the Russian did then looked up wide eyed

"They're right sir. I was there 25 years ago it was one massive ship that attacked the Kelvin" Anna said after Nyota had told the ship about her late night translation. Spock nodded his head

"The Cadets' logic is sound sir. Lt. Uhura is unmatched in xinolinguistics I accept her statement" As Pike started ordering the bridge around Anna crept over to where Leonard was standing

Pike assigned Uhura to be the new linguistics expert on bridge. "Sir I don't detect any Romulan transmissions or any other transmissions"

Pike sat down in the Captain's chair "Go to Red Alert" Anna looked at the hull screen in panic

As they came out of warp speed the screen showed the same Romulan ship from many years ago attacking and destroying all of the other Federation ships. The ship hit turbulence sending Anna to fall back only to be caught by Leonard. He held her up as their ship got hit. Anna looked up to Leonard

"We have to get down there. People are probably hurt." he nodded and led her down the lift and onto the 6th floor

"Shit" Leonard cursed as he saw the destruction the hit had caused. Anna went over to a pile of metal that had a hand sticking out. She moved a large piece to see Dr. Puri, the Chief doctor and head of the medical bay

"Fuck. Leonard!" he ran over to see the doctor

"It's all you" Anna said looking at him, He shook his head

"Oh no you're a Chief too. You take the right side and I'll take the left" she nodded and ran over to where a body laid facing down. Anna grabbed her communicator

"I need all medical personnel on the 6th floor now! We have massive injuries up here and some causalities."

It was pure chaos there were more bodies than metal. The medical crew only had four doctors and six nurses including emergency staff. It took them well over two hours to fish out all of the bodies of both living and dead. Everyone was back at medical bay trying to save those who were lucky enough to still be breathing. Anna rolled in another patient that had a sharp and dirty piece of metal sticking out of her abdomen.

"Get me an OR ready now!" Anna screamed snapping on gloves

A nurse brought over a tray full of utensils, bandages and disinfectants. Anna pulled the screen around them leaving the three alone. Anna sprayed the blood and dirt from the metal and wound then assessed. Looking up a the nurse she frowned

"Get me a shot of muscle relaxant and morphine and I need someone to help here. I don't want her feeling a thing" Anna looked down at the girl as she hooked her up to the monitors. The steady beeping relaxed Anna and set her in game mode. The girl stirred

"Don't move Officer. What's your name?" the girl weakly looked up

"Kylie M…Morrow" Anna nodded as she shot her twice with the hydro spray

Anna looked back a the nurse and the man she had retrieved

"Sir do you have any experience in the medical field?" the man shook his head staring at the metal sticking form the girl's stomach. Anna snapped her fingers

"Look at me. Your going to take this metal from her in one quick pull. Now listen carefully. You pull it up straight not to the side either way if you move in to the side even the slightest you may nick something. So straight out. Nurse get towels ready and I need a blood clotting spray. On three"

All three got ready as Anna held the spray in her hand and a towel as the nurse held two towels. The man placed his hands gently on both sides of the metal.

"One…Two…Three!" Anna acted quick as the metal came out fast and blood came out at an alarming rate.

Anna sprayed the wound inside and out hoping to stop the blood. Once she got the blood to stop flowing from the abdomen she went to work checking all organs for damage. She repaired everything while having the nurse say the vitals. After a long hour and a half Anna went to stitching the outside of the wound. Anna looked at the nurse after she was done

"Get her bandaged up and get a gown on her. Then roll her to where there is empty space." The nurse nodded and went to work.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to everyone that has been reviewing! Sorry It's been so long but I'm going to try to write a couple more chapters this week because I'm going where there is no internet for a week starting next Tuesday.

Disclaimer: I do not own star trek.

Chapter 6

Anna walked out of the curtained off area to see a group of Vulcan's and a Kirk in the medical bay. Anna snapped off her bloody gloves and replaced them for new ones. She walked over to where her brother sat on a bed.

"What happened?" Anna asked checking him over and frowning at the wounds she found. He looked at her like she was an idiot

"A Group of us went down to Vulcan to blow up a signal blocking tower thing. We almost got killed and Vulcan was destroyed by a black hole. Oh and Pike was taken hostage by Nero the Romulan Captain. Where have you been?" Anna sighed taking in all the information

"I just did three surgeries, the last one being the worst. Luckily I didn't have anyone die on me." Anna patched up her brother's face and went to cleaning and wrapping his hand.

"Ok so you not allowed off this ship without me from now on." Jim looked at her confused

"Why?"

"Because every time you get in a fight with someone I have to save you. God for such a good guy you get your ass handed to you a lot." Jim did a sarcastic laugh

"You're a bitch" Anna nodded and tightened the bandaged around his hand

Leonard joined them after checking all of the Vulcan's. He looked at Anna tiredly

"How'd did the surgeries go?" Anan smiled

"All resting now." He looked surprised

"Even the one that had the metal sticking out of her?" she nodded her head

"Yeah. Geez your faith in me is heart warming"

"I didn't it mean it like that" Jim shook his head and steeped in between them

"Let's go up to the bridge now. We need to figure out plan of action to get Pike back" Anna shook her head

"You two go I'll stay down here and keep everything going smoothly. Besides I have to check on my patients" Leonard gave her a sad look thinking she was mad at him. Anna just smile softly and grabbed the nearest PADD.

Anna went to the man she had operated on first. He had a cut that went deep into his leg ripping muscle in half, along with tendons and arteries around that muscle. After she was convinced his vitals were stable and he was in no pain she moved on to her next patient. This man had something heavy and glass fall directly on top of his chest, breaking ribs, tearing a lung, and rupturing his appendix. She had found glass in his wounds which had caused the appendix to be blocked and rupture. Finally she went over to Officer Morrow. Anna pushed the hair from the young girl's face, shaking her head Anna looked up her file.

"Holy shit" Anna muttered as she read the girl's file. Anna sat down next to the girl.

Name: Kylie Grace Morrow

D.O.B.: 05/12/2215

Blood Type: O

Race: Human

Short Summary of Past Injuries:

-Broken bones 15x -Punctured lung -Damage to Ocular bone

-Damage to Cheek bone -Internal bruising -Multiple bruises to body (10 cases)

-Had jaw wired shut - Stab wound to Abdomen

"Jesus what happened to you?" Anna asked looking at the girl laying in the bed next to her

Anna stood up and stroked the girl's hair

"No one can harm you anymore. Not while I'm around. Take your time to rest young one."

Anna walked into the office she and now Leonard shared. Anna sat in the chair that stood behind one of the desks and groaned. Anna wiped the small tear that had slipped form her eye and put her head to rest on the desk. Leonard came in looking worried. He saw her tired face and frowned even more if possible

"Anna I need to tell you something" she nodded and waved him on before laying back into the chair

"That Vulcan bastard sent Jim to Delta Vega in a capsule" Anna's head snapped up. She quickly jumped up and pushed Leonard back before walked madly towards the bridge

"Anna!" Leonard called she kept walking

"Damn you Kirks" she heard him say as he ran to catch up with her. She turned to see him just make it into the lift before the door closed

"Thanks for waiting" she shrugged

"Didn't want you to be a witness to murder but since you're here now you can try to revive the jerk" Leonard groaned and ran his hand down his face

They walked off together to find Spock standing at the back of the bridge near Uhura's station. Anna walked up to him and pushed him up against the wall which to anyone else would have been funny seeing as he's a good foot and half taller than she. Anna pulled back her fist and gave one good punch but Leonard pulled her off of him before she get another one in

"You green blooded, freakishly tall elf! I can't believe you had the audacity to abandon my brother on a frozen planet that is full of huge dangerous creatures! He could get killed and you act like you don't even care! Some Captain you turn out to be sending crew members out to die!" Leonard dragged her into the lift as she was screaming at Spock

As soon as the lift doors closed Anna started crying and Leonard pulled her tight into his chest. He stroked her hair while humming a soft song. He carried her off of the lift and into the medical bay. The nurse's went to help him but he signalled them to just open the door to their office. He put her down in one of chairs and knelt in front of her. She kept her head on his shoulder as he rubbed her back still humming.

Eventually Anna calmed down and lifted head from his shoulder she looked down at his soaked shirt and looked apologetically at him

"Sorry about the shirt" she said "And the break down" she added as an after thought

Leonard nodded, pulled her up from her chair and hugged her. After pulling away he looked down at her uniform

"We definitely need to change. You have blood on your dress" Anna looked down to see the smudges of blood from her last operation. She didn't have time to put a gown on herself

"Yeah might be a good idea" Anna walked over to the closet where several extra uniforms hung. She pulled out a shirt and tossed it to him then pulled out a dress. She stood facing away form him as she replaced her dress.

"Thank you" she said to him after turning around. His eyes stared at her soft and lovingly

"I'll always be there for you Anna" Their moment was cut ridiculously short by a quick knock on the door. Anna opened it to see Spock.

"May I come in Dr. Kirk?" she stepped aside letting him through, she stayed quiet

"Dr. McCoy may I have a word alone with Dr. Kirk?" Leonard looked from Spock to Anna perplexed on what to do. Anna gave him a nod and crossed her arms facing Spock. Spock stood in his usual stance with his arms behind his back

"Dr. Kirk I am willing to dismiss the physical confrontation earlier. I realize that your emotions about my decision are despair, concern and loneliness. I also wish to truly apologize for upsetting you with the comments about your father. I now know what is like to lose the parent that has given the most affection to me." Anna pushed off of the wall and looked up into Spock's eyes. She saw the pain behind them. She curled her finger beckoning him to move closer

"I hate to break it to you Spock" Anna put a hand on the side of her mouth as if to tell as secret

"You're half human. You're allowed to feel some emotions especially in the current position" she mock whispered. She straightened up and smoothed out her skirt

"Spock I wish I could say the pain goes away but it doesn't. You saw how much the comments about my father affected me. But it does go down a bit. It helps to have people you can lean on."

Spock nodded and reached for the door. He turned around to Anna before opening the door

"Thank you Dr. Kirk" then he left leaving Leonard to take his place in the door.

"He's discovering what being human means." Anna said as she watched him walk out of the medical bay, still refusing to show any emotion.

Anna and Leonard walked over to Officer Morrow. Anna pushed the hair from the girl's face again.

"She's 18" Anna said startling Leonard

"Yeah and we have a kid that's 17 upstairs navigating us right now." Anna shook her head

"No she's only 18 and she's been through all of this" Anna handed him the PADD she had left there earlier

"Damn" Anna looked at him

"Anna don't get too attached you know what could happen" Leonard looked at her worried

"I know but I can't help it something is telling me to protect her." Anna stared at the girl until Spock's voice entered the medical bay

"Dr. Kirk and McCoy report to the bridge immediately" they looked at each other and shrugged but still left. When they got there Spock was at the door waiting

"Dr. Kirk I have something that will surprise you greatly" Spock said staring at the door. Leonard and her went to stand next to Pavel. Anna turned to the young boy and put out a hand

"Hello I'm Dr. Anna Kirk and you are?" the young man nervously took her hand and shook it

"Pavel Chekov ma'am. A pleasure to meet you" he said with his thick accent. Anna looked over to Lt. Sulu who she had met when he was in the medical bay with Jim. She nodded to him then turned back to the door just in time to see two guards drag in Jim and another man

"Jimmy?" she said quietly. Anna turned to Leonard "Is that really Jim?"

They turn back to see mock Spock

"Well I'm not telling acting Captain" Anna nodded happily

"Yup that's my brother"

She smiled joyfully up at Leonard who still watched the fight between Jim and Spock. She studied his face, she looked at his strong jaw, soft lips and laughed to herself at the wrinkles on his forehead. Ever since she had know Leonard he always had these three wrinkles on his forehead whenever he frowned. Anna turned her attention back to her brother and Captain once Jim was thrown into the computers. Now Spock was fighting him hand to hand and winning. Anna grew worried when Spock had a tight grip around Jim's throat. She gripped Leonard's arm but her eyes never left Jim's body

"Spock!" Spock's father yelled causing Spock to come to his senses and release Jim from his death grip, Spock walked towards the door but stopped before leaving

"I relinquish my duty as Captain as I have been emotionally compromised. Please note the time and date in the ship's log" he said before leaving the bridge

Leonard glared at Jim as he sat down in the Captain's seat

"Good going Jim. Now we have no Captain" Jim looked forward

"Yeah we do" Leonard and the rest of the bridge looked confused. Sulu spoke up

"Pike made him 1st Officer" Leonard and Anna looked at each other than Jim

"You have got to be kidding me" "Not a snowball's chance in hell" Jim looked a them

"Thanks guys. Again you're support is heart warming. Really brings a smile to my face" they stood their shocked.

Anna was brought out of her daze by her communicator beeping

"Kirk here"

"Dr. Kirk one of your patients have woken up ma'am"

"Thank you I'll be right down" Anna nodded to Leonard

"You stay up here and figure out a plan that won't get anyone killed. I can handle this" Anna ruffled Jim's hair as she walked by

"You have all my faith lil bro. Just don't die. We Kirks do have a reputation that needs breaking."

Anna returned to a quiet medical bay. She smiled to see the young girl laying awake in her bed. Anna walked over after grabbing a PADD

"Hi there. How are you feeling?" The girl weakly smile up at her

"Glad to be alive. My stomach hurts but I'd be worried if it didn't" Anna smiled. She grabbed a hydro spray and a veil of pain reliever

"Kylie I'm going to give you a shot for the pain. Just tilt your head a bit." Anna gave her the shot causing the girl to wince

"Sorry. Anything else?" the girl shook her head

"Can I check your bandages?" again the girl nodded

"Don't talk much do you?" Anna said before lifting the gown up to right under her chest. Anna carefully looked at the way the bandage had been wrapped and nodded in approval

"Looks good. You don't have to be scared" Anna looked a the girl with soft, understanding eyes. Still the girl didn't talk just stared at Anna

"So what do you do here?" Anna asked Kylie.

"I'm an engineering major. I'm supposed to be working in the transporter room. I was fixing a circuit board on the 6th floor when we were hit." Anna nodded taking in the girl's appearance

Kylie had long blonde hair, so blonde it looked white. Her brown eyes looked scared and unsure. She had a splash of freckles on her nose and a small scar underneath her ear.

Anna went into her office and looked for some of the books they had on hand. One book was on creatures of the universe. Anna smiled and brought it out to the young girl's bed he handed Kylie the book

"You might need this to keep you from being to bored because you're not going back to duty for awhile." Kylie nodded and took the book. Once she saw the title Kylie smiled up at the doctor

"Thank you. I love animals" Anna smiled warmly

"Your welcome" Anna's communicator beeped again causing both women to jump

"Damn thing nothing never stops. Can't get a break. Kirk here"

"Anna your brother and Spock just left for the transporter room. Their being beamed down onto Nero's ship. Their going after Pike"

"Shit. Come down here and look after my patient and DO NOT argue with me McCoy!"

Anna ran out of the medical bay and down to the transporter room. She got there in time to see her brother and Spock be beamed down. She grabbed a phaser then stepped on the platform and looked at Scotty

"Beam me down NOW!" Scotty just nodded

Anna landed next to a Romulan. Acting quickly she kicked him over a railing. Looking around she saw a trail of unconscious Romulans.

"Jim" she said before following. Anna stopped dead in her tracks to see Nero right in front of her. He looked her up and down

"You must be the good doctor Kirk." he said smirking. Anna took a fighting stance and gave him a glare that could turn anyone into ice

"You killed my father and attempted to kill me, my mother and my little brother" Nero looked at her mockingly

"Would saying I'm sorry help?"

Anna threw a punch but missed. The fight was tough both blocked each hit and if they managed to get one in the other did just as quickly. Anna tripped Nero so he landed onto his back. Anna quickly sat on his chest hand above his face.

"Ahhhh" both looked up and to the right to see Jim dangling from the catwalk. Nero smirked

"Time to chose Anna. Kill me or Save your brother"

Anna looked at each . Shaking her head for even considering another option . Anna got off of Nero and ran quickly to where the Romulan stood over Jim. She reached him just in time to grab the Romulans phaser without him noticing

"Any last words human?" the Romulan asked holding Jim by his throat

"My sister has your phaser" he managed to croak out. Anna shot the alien and grabbed Jim pulling him close to her.

"How is it that your always getting your ass kicked before I come to the rescue"

"I dunno. I think people are just jealous of my good looks and charm."

"I doubt that"

"Love you too Annie" Jim said before pulling her down the stairs and into the left hall.

They saw Admiral Pike binded to a table looking deathly pale. Anna pulled out the scanner from the pouch hanging from her side. She scanned his head to find a slug shaped shadow near his brain. She looked at Jim

"Jimmy we have to get him out of here quickly" Jim nodded and helped her unbind him. Pike grabbed his phaser and shot a Romulan that had snuck up behind them.

"Nice shooting Tex" Anna said holding him up form the other side

"Kirk to Enterprise. Beam us up now" Anna's grip tightened on Admiral Pike as light swirled around their bodies. When they landed on the Enterprise Anna took Pike's weight and dragged him to Leonard who was waiting.

"Prep an OR now! I have to do an Insectomy! Now Damnitt!" Anna yelled at the nurse who ran ahead of them. Anna turned to Leonard who was holding Pike from the other side replacing Jim

"Nero put a Ventorian Slug into him. It's attached to his brain stem. I have to insert from between the anterior and middle scalene." Leonard looked at her

"Are you sure?" Anna nodded

"This was my exam surgery I can do it with my eyes closed"

"That's why I picked you" Pike said softly. Anna chuckled

"Don't worry Admiral Pike sir. This is the procedure you watched me perform" Pike nodded

"Never doubted you" Anna smiled and laid him on the table face down

"Get me a face cradle!" Anna ordered before running through the disinfecting chamber.

She slipped on a surgical gown and gloves as Pike was being prepped. She stepped in the area pulling the curtain closed, she took the hydro spray from the nurse and gave Pike the shots to put him under and keep him from feeling any pain. Next she cleaned the area where she was going to cut the insertion. The nurse looked at Anna with hope in her eyes as she passed her the scalpel. Anna began the surgery with the greatest confidence she ever had.

When Anna walked out of the area after two hours of cutting and carefully missing any nerves and arteries she was surprised to find most of the bridge in the medical bay waiting. Anna looked over to Jim who wore a frightened face. Anna put her hands on her hips and glared at him

"Your faith in me is amazing. At least the most important person had faith not my brother no that's too much to ask" she said while taking the gloves and gown off and disposing them in the garbage. She turned to everyone else

"He's going to be fine. He has to use a wheelchair for awhile because the slug was gnawing at the nerves for so long but I did manage to repair them. They just need time to heal"

Everyone let out a collective breath and smiled at her. They each came up to congratulate her on a good surgery. Leonard came up last

"I had complete faith in your abilities." Anna nodded unconvinced

"Riiight. The nurse is bringing him to recovery right now." she kissed his cheek

"Thanks for trying though" Jim looked at her in complete shock still

"I did believe in you. Why did you kiss Bones?" Anan laughed and laid down across a freed bed

"I always kiss him" Jim went red

"What?" Anna sat up and looked at him

"What's s wrong about it. I kiss you all of the time" Jim seemed to relax a bit. He patted her arm then joined his crew up on the bridge. Leonard sat next to her

"So no telling Jim about last year" Anna shook her head

"Nope"

Leonard looked down to see Anna half asleep. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb and frowned down at her

"You should go get some sleep" Anna smiled up at him and shook her head

"We're on our way to Starfleet right now. Soon we will be back in our own beds where we can sleep peacefully."

"You're right" Leonard flopped down o the bed next to her. The pair fell asleep cuddled together until the head nurse woke them when they arrived at Starfleet.


	7. Chapter 7

Well I promised you another chapter so here it is. I'm on fire today lol. Hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any of its characters

Chapter 7

The next day after everyone was well rested and safely off of the U.S.S. Enterprise. The whole Academy joined together in the Council room for a ceremony in honour of Jim Kirk. This ceremony was to symbolize the passing of Captainship from Pike to Jim. Admiral Barnett no longer held a frown when referring to James T. Kirk he now smiled at Jim proudly.

Anna was sitting in a random window sill when Jim found her. He walked up to her and punched her arm lightly

"Hey big sis" she looked over at him and moved to make room for him on the sill

"Hey lil bro" Jim swung his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close

"I need a very good, experienced Chief surgeon. Do you know where I could find one? What do you say about coming with me on a five year trip. " Anna smiled at her brother and patted his leg

"If you're driving no way in hell but if Sulu comes along then ok." Jim looked offended

"Please I kicked ass on my flight test last year" Anna raised a questioning brow

"You crashed the ship within 4 minutes"

"Oh yeah" Anna laughed and hugged her brother

"Jimmy I need a favour"

"Need me to find you a man? You need to get laid? I've noticed you were getting a little bitchy." Anna glared at her brother

"NO" he looked over at her curiously

"You know I'll do anything for you" he smiled at her charmingly

"I want you to request for Officer Kylie Morrow to be put on the Enterprise under my watch then when she's fit for duty she'll work with Scotty." Jim nodded his head

"Consider it done. Besides I still owe you a lot of bail money" Anna smiled at him

"I forgot about that." Jim looked down

"Damn." Anna ruffled his hair

"Don't worry if you do this your debt is cleared"

"Hey guess what?" Anna turned back to her brother

"You finally found a woman that won't sleep with you other than Uhura?" Jim glared at her

"NO" she nudged his shoulder

"Come on what is it?" Jim out on a proud smile

"I beat Dad's record. I saved a whole planet" Anna laughed

"Oh Jimmy. Let's go pack I assume we're leaving tomorrow with that excited look you were giving me earlier"

"Yup. Should be fun everyone is going to come back to work with me." Anna shook her head and wrapped her arm around his waist while he walked with his arm still around her shoulders.

"Spock nice to see you again" Jim said to an elderly Vulcan man. Anna raised an eyebrow and whispered in Jim's ear

"Jim Spock is my age not 60" Jim laughed and pushed her forward towards the Vulcan

"Anna meet Spock from the future or the other future before Nero so the past future I guess. Anyway Spock this is my sister-"

"Anna McCoy nice to see you again" Jim looked at Spock Prime with shock written on his face while Anna looked at him confused

"No no my name is Anna Kirk. Dr. McCoy is a man." she put a hand out to shake as Spock Prime looked confused

"You have not married Dr. Leonard McCoy?" Anna shook her head

"No was I supposed to?" Jim stepped in

"Spock can you to that mind mildly thing a show her. Otherwise we'll sit here all day because she won't believe you. She's stubborn like that. Get's it from Mom." Spock looked apprehensive at first but saw the hope in her eyes and nodded

"Yes but you'll have to bring her to rest after it will be a lot of emotional transference"

Spock Prime put a hand to her cheek. Soon images of another life flew by her eyes and a splash of different emotions hit her all at once. Before she could realize she was crying and fell back into Jim's arms

"Oh my god" she whispered looking up at Spock Prime with disappointment and sadness

"Was that real?" he nodded sadly

"You were very happy in your other life" Spock looked back to Jim

"Jim take her back to her quarters now. It has clearly taken energy form her. Live long and Prosper Anna and Jim Kirk"

The entire way to her room Anna was quiet even when Jim had tried to make jokes or accidentally walked into a wall. Jim punched in her code for her room then sat her down on the bed. He knelt in front of her

"Annie? Tell me what you saw. Come on you need to talk about it" Anna looked at him, blinked then shook her head coming out of her daze.

"Sorry Jim I've been worrying you. It was a lot to take in all at once" Jim sat next to her on her bed

"So?" his big blue eyes watched her smile sadly

"It was a good life Jimmy. I don't know how it got to be like it was but I saw what it became and it was…it was marvellous"

She turned to face Jim with bright eyes

"We were married and working on Dad's ship until he retired then we worked with you. Leonard and I had three gorgeous kids, two boys and a girl. Apparently Leonard couldn't deliver them so Spock did. Some doctor." Anna started laughing and Jim looked at her worried. She sobered up a bit then looked at Jim

"I named one after him, Spock. George Spock McCoy" this sent Jim into hysterics too. The pair were still laughing when Leonard walked into her room. He looked between them with a curious eye

"What's going on here?" As soon as Anna looked at him she sobered up. He stood with his hands on his hips and a eyebrow raised up causing his forehead to wrinkle. She stared at him in wonder trying to figure out how and when they would have met.

"Hey Bones just laughing at something Spock said" Leonard looked taken back

"Spock? Funny?"

"Spock Prime the cool one." Jim nodded then looked back at Anna and saw her staring at Leonard. Knowing she would probably want to talk to him Jim stood up

"I've got to go pack. If I'm going to live on MY ship for five years I should probably bring my stuff. Maybe a change of underwear" Jim left leaving them alone

Anna stood up as well but walked closer to Leonard putting hardly any space between them. He looked down at her

"Anna what's going-"

Anna placed her hands on either side of his face and brought her lips to his softly. The kiss itself didn't last long but the feeling afterwards felt like it last forever. They stood there looking at each other, Anna still holding his face in her hands and Leonard had slipped his hands loosely around her waist. Anna finally brought her hands from his face

"What was that?" Anna smiled sadly up at him

"For what could have been" she walked away form his grip and grabbed her duffle from under the bed. Leonard still stood there

"What?" he looked at her confused

"I'll tell you someday I promise but right now we need to pack because if I'm spending fives years on a ship my brother is the Captain of you're coming down with me" She said back to her upbeat tone. Leonard was still confused but let it be for the time being.

"Gee thanks. I already told Jim I would. Someone needs to keep him from killing himself" Anna nodded her head

"So very true. I'll empty my drawers you empty the closet" she pointed at him directing him to the closet.

Carelessly Anna took the contents of her drawers and threw it all behind her onto the bed in an unorganized mess. Leonard had been carefully taking each garment and folding it before putting it on her bed. He looked over to the bed to see a huge mass of clothes piled high. After taking all of her stuff from the closet Leonard went over to her bed and start folding everything then slipping into the overly large sized duffle bag she had from her days at Algonquin.

Anna looked over and blushed when she saw Leonard folding all of her panties and bras then placing them into her duffle. She grabbed a pair of red boy shorts form him and shoved him over a bit.

"I'll do that" she said turning deep red

"Not like I haven't seen them before" he said crossing his arms

"Fine you want to be my man servant? See all this crap? I need to fit in here" she pointed around her room then to the bag. He went to work getting all of pictures ad yet again he was muttering about the "Damn Kirks going to be the death of me"

Anna silently chuckled then finished packing her room. Soon enough they were dragging her duffle from her room down to the guys. They opened the door and threw her bag onto Jim who was laying on his bed

"Owe!" Leonard and Anna looked over shocked

"Wow you're here again? It's your last night until your stuck on a ship. I thought you would have been out trying to get any girl you could" Jim looked up at his sister offended

"Is that what I have become in your eyes? I'm hurt" Anna looked down at him

"You've been chasing girl's like it's a sport since you were 10." Jim nodded and put her duffle on the floor next to his bed.

"To true. What are you and your crap doing here anyway?" Anna sat down on Leonard's bed while he searched for his suitcase

"I'm staying here for the night. Didn't want to spend my last night in an empty room. Also I have to help Bones pack, he helped me so it's only right to return the favour." Jim sat up quickly

"Right about your favour. It's done they are transporting her to the Enterprise medical bay tomorrow morning." Anna smiled at her brother but remembered Leonard was in the room

"What favour?" Anna cringed as Leonard walked out of the closet and turned around with a charming smile on her face. She traced circles on his comforter

"Well I may have asked Jim to request for Officer Morrow to be on the Enterprise under my care." she looked down waiting for his reaction. She heard him sighed and felt a shirt land on her head. Pulling it off she folded it and looked over at him

"You might get hurt. Remember why we don't get attached? Because they could die then you would get all sad and then Jim would get sad then I would have to deal with to depressed Kirks." He lectured as he threw his shirts at her from his spot in front of the closet.

"I know but she's in great condition you saw her. Plus she's only going to be in the medical bay for like two weeks then she will be sent for rest in her own room then sent to active duty." Anna tried to convince Leonard

"I think Bones is just jealous" Leonard and Anna turned their heads to see Jim munching on yet another apple smiling at him. He nodded his head

"Its true. If your attention is on someone else he gets grumpy. Well…. Grumpier than normal. He huffs and puffs like a child" Leonard narrowed his eyes at Jim while Anna smiled teasingly up at him

"Jim shut up or better yet go find some hooker to play with" Leonard growled. Jim got up

"Remember use protection at all times boys and girls" Jim said before running out to avoid the book that was thrown at his head. Anna stood up laughing and started to fold the clothes he threw on the bed.

"So you get grumpy when I'm not paying attention to you? Wait was that why you threatened to kill Cadet Fowler when he asked me out?" she caught the shirt he threw at her this time and folded it.

"No" Leonard turned around to see Anna smirking at him

"Annalee Serena Kirk I am not jealous" he said unconvincingly. Anna just took some clothes form his drawers and walked back to his bed

"It's alright to be. I was when I saw Carry last year"

Leonard stopped what he was doing to watch Anna pack his clothes.

"Why can't I just tell her how I feel. I love her just tell her that. No tell her that you love the way her hair smells and feels, the way her smile lights up her face, the way her laugh rings like a bell. God her hair is soft. She is beautiful and smart." Leonard thought to himself as he watched her collect his belongings from the room.

Anna picked up a pair of boxer with hearts on them. Printed on the back was the saying "Made with love" Anna started to laugh and held them up

"Nice. Now you're the love Doctor? What ever am I going to do with you?" she swung the boxers in the air. Leonard looked up with a confused face then saw the boxers. He turned red

"Those aren't mine" Anna laughed

"Thank god. These do scream Jimmy. He has the worst taste." Anna shook her head then walked over to her brothers bed and threw them into his bag. She frowned as something fell from his bag. She bent down and picked up the discarded object. It was an old picture of her and him as kids before her mother sent her away.

"You know he wasn't always such a hound dog. At one point in time he was quite innocent…pure." Anna said as she held the picture. Leonard snorted

"What happened?" he asked still in his closet

"I left" she carefully put the picture back into Jim's bag and closed it so nothing else fell from it. Anan turned to see Leonard frowning over at her

"What does that mean?" he asked confused. Anna smiled and picked up yet another discarded piece of clothing form the floor

"I'll tell you later, it's a long story and we have lots to do here. How can you guys live like this?" Leonard turned red again

"We're guys it's in our DNA" Anna scoffed

"There is no scientific proof of that."

"Damn woman stop avoiding me!" Leonard threw down the pile of books in his hands and walked over to her. He roughly grabbed onto her arms

"Just tell me what's wrong" he demanded softly. Anna stepped forward to hug him. He guided her towards Jim's bed and sat them down. Anna turned around to retrieve the picture of her and Jim, she handed the picture to Leonard.

"That's us like 17 years ago. That picture was taken a week before our mother went on her last off earth mission. You've heard of the story of when Jimmy took our step-dad's antique car and flew it off a cliff right"

"Yeah Jim bragged about it a couple times." Anna smiled up at him

"God Jimmy was so scared that he was going to be thrown in jail. Hank the infamous step-dad got furious and threw me out of the away. He was about to hit Jimmy but luckily I got to mom's extra phaser before he could. Hank and I sat on the couch for two hours before my mom came home. She sided with Hank instantly who wanted to send me to military school. I made a deal with her if I left than Jimmy was free to do what he wanted without punishment ever. I was an idiot to do that." Leonard squeezed her

"You're not an idiot. You were protecting your little brother. Anyone would have done the same thing"

Anna leaned her head to rest on his shoulder

"You know Jimmy hated me for awhile. He felt like I left him alone to rot with people who didn't care. I believe his exact words were. You abandoned me to be ignored and unloved for 5 years." Anna wiped the tear that had escaped. Leonard stroked her back trying to sooth her

"He was young and stupid. Hell he still is young and stupid. He loves you and most importantly he knows you love him." Anna nodded then looked up at him

"Thank you. For making me talk and for being here" Leonard brushed the hair form her face but kept his hand on her neck.

"And I always will be."

Slowly their heads travelled closer to each other. There lips were mere centimetres apart but of course like every drug out love story the doors opened with a hiss causing the couple to spring apart. Jim walked in holding grocery bags, smiling with a piece of liquorice hanging form his mouth.

"Hey guys. Since we're having a sleepover I thought I should bring munchies and I found an old hologram of that movie you love so much Annie. You know the one with the friends and all the drama. Something with a fire." Jim was searching the bags for the chip

"St. Elmo's Fire?" Anna asked looking up at him. Jim pointed at her

"That's the one. Oh and I got your favourite ice cream cookies and cream."

Leonard got up form Jim's bed "That's your favourite. Hers is chocolate chip cookie dough." he said before picking up the pile had thrown down before. Jim looked forward

"Oh yeah. Oh well I got lots more" Anna laugh as she took one of the bags form him and set it down on the table.

"Holy Jim how much sugar did you buy? The whole store?" She asked sifting through the bag. Jim smiled at her

"No just enough for a diabetic coma" Leonard sighed

"Great you two hopped up on sugar. You said your room was empty?" he asked. Leonard rubbed the back of his head and turned around to find a box of candy sitting on his bed.

Anna looked innocently at him and pointed to Jim how was busy unpacking his bag of goodies

"See it's already started" Anan walked up to him

"Can't say that I did not look cute though. Come on don't be a party pooper. Watch the move with us."

Leonard pulled Anna into the closet with him and closed the door. He backed her against the wall using his hands to block either side of her. He mad his move. His head dipped down to capture her lips. As the kiss grew deeper Anan slid her one hand up to run through his hair and let the other one go down his chest , around his waist and sit on his hip. Now his hands were holding her tight against him. His fingers playing lightly with the skin that peeked through the skirt and shirt. Anna moaned quietly before he pulled away in desperate need of breath. Both breathing heavily stared at each other Leonard wearing a satisfied grin and Anna a look of confusion

"What was that about?" she whispered. Leonard chuckled and leaned in to her ear

"For what could have been. I'll tell you about someday" He chuckled as walked out of the closet

Anna stood in there after with shock slapped across her face. She gave a frustrated growl then walked out after him

After cooling down Anna went to shower and change into her shorts and tank top. Then she came out to see Leonard and Jim wearing identical sweat pants. Both were sitting on their beds waiting for her to come out. Anna looked to see Leonard was shirtless and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Hey sis can you put the hologram on? I'm comfy" Anna nodded and looked for it on the table. Seeing it was not there she looked under the table to see it far back. Sighing she bent down and picked it up causing her top to raise up revealing her tattoo.

"Annie when did you get a tattoo?" Jim asked as she stood up and walked over to the projector.

"Long time ago Jimmy." She straightened her back when she her Leonard chuckle and say

"That's not the only one she has" Jim sat up and watched as she came to sit beside him on his bed.

"How many do you have?" he asked. Anan glared over at Leonard then turned back to watch the movie

"I have three" Jim looked surprised and proud

"Can I see them?" Anna looked over at Leonard again and sighed. Turning her back to Jim she pulled her hair up

"There's this one on the back of my neck."

"Stars how appropriate. Let me guess you got that when you enrolled I Starfleet" Jim said touching it

"Yup and you've seen the Lily on my lower back. So that's it." Anna turned back to the movie. Jim looked at her with a furrowed brow

"But I thought there were-"

"Sssh movie." Anna held up her hand and pointed to the image.

"Oh come on!" Jim groaned. When she ignored him he started to poke her.

"Stop it" he poked her again

"Stop it" he grinned at her like a child

"Not until you tell me why I can't see your other tattoo"

Anna glared over at Leonard again. He suddenly got worried when she started smiling at him. Anna turned to Jim

"Well Jimmy I can't show you because it's on a place where you should never see" Jim looked down at her lap, he looked shocked when she nodded

"Then how did Bones see it?" Leonard paled as Anna smiled

"He's a pervert"

"What!" Both men yelled looking at her. Anna innocently looked at Jim

"I was coming out of my shower and Leonard walked in. It took me a whole minute to find my robe so he got a good peek." Anna laughed as Leonard sputtered

"I…she…that…she's lying" Jim narrowed his eyes

"Then how did you see it?" Leonard glared at her

"Yes Jim I walked in on Anna and did not leave" Jim shook his head

"At least now I know your not gay" Anna looked over at Jim then busted out laughing

"Alright what's going on in the movie?" Jim asked hunkering down in the bed

"Oh Jimmy" Anna chuckled as she hunkered down next to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks again to everyone that has reviewed it really makes me happy. :D See I'm all smiles.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek

Chapter 8

It had been 4 months since they had started the 5 year trip upon the Enterprise. So far there had been no major drama among the people except for the normal Spock and Uhura battle for love, or that's at least what the entire crew had come to call it. The only missions they had done were research on peaceful planets. Leonard and Anna's relationship had become tense with sexual tension. Almost everyday either one or both of them had to leave the room for the fear they would pounce on the other.

Anna laid across Nyota's bed while listening to the young woman rant about a certain Vulcan Commander. Nyota paced back and forth with her hands flying widely in the air to express how frustrated she was.

"Ever since he kissed me he's been withdrawing himself. I wish he would just pull his head out of his half Vulcan ass and let himself love me. Do you know what I mean?! Grrrrrrrrr!!!!" She plopped down on the bed an hit Anna

"Are you even listening?" Anna sighed

"Yes. Just tell him exactly what you said to me expect you might want to leave out the part about his half Vulcan ass. He might get a little offended."

Nyota looked over at her, she studied the expression on Anna's face and sat up

"What's wrong?" she asked crossing her arms and gave Anna a 'Don't think about lying to me' look. Anna sat up beside her friend and sighed

"I'm frustrated. Gah! It seems everyday Leonard is doing something to turn me on. It's not even sexual stuff anymore, it's stuff like handling a hydro spray." Nyota laughed

"Seriously a hydro spray?" Anna flopped back down on the bed and hid her face with her hands.

"I have to leave the room just to avoid me jumping him. It's getting worse each day that's why I'm hiding out in here, he will never find me in your room." Nyota hit her on the arm

"Thanks good to know my bestfriend likes to come visit" Anna laughed and sat up again

"I usually would but I'm so horny I might just start jumping anyone. You could be at risk. Actually I could hang out with Spock that guy annoys me to no end. I would never jump him god no, its perfect. I'll become friends with Spock Oh no I'd kill him before an hour was up, damn new plan. " Anna blabbed on.

"Anna!" Anna looked over at her friend

"Honey why don't you just go for it. Make a move. As I remember it, making a move worked very well last time." Anna smiled at the memory

Meanwhile Leonard was in Jim's room pacing and ranting as well.

"I just can't get her out of my head. She's always there and god she smells good" Leonard paced the large, white room. His hands were flying around in the air as he ranted on about a certain woman. Jim laid on his bed watching as his bestfriends worked his frustration out.

"And those damn uniforms why do they have to be so appealing to the eye. If she didn't have such a good body maybe I wouldn't be watching her like a creepy stalker. You know I have to leave the room most days just t keep from raping her. Why does she have to be so pretty and smart and sexy and funny? Why? Why? Why?"

Jim got off of his bed and walked over as Leonard turned to do another lap of the room. He dodged the swinging arms and grabbed his shoulders.

"Bones!" Leonard stopped moving and looked at Jim

"Yeah?" he asked calmly

"Go back to medical bay and in a little while you'll have a surprise." Jim smiled while Leonard looked confused

"What are you going to do Jim?" Jim smiled even more if possible and dragged Leonard out of his room.

"I'm going to send this perfect woman to you." Leonard paled

"You know who it is?" he asked scared of Jim's reaction

"Oh yeah I've known for a while now" Leonard looked at him surprised and nodded as Jim pushed him towards the medical bay.

Leonard walked into the medical bay to see it completely empty which wasn't surprising he was supposed to be there supervising but they had no patients to watch over so he felt he could leave. He started doing inventory of all the supplies while he waited for Anna to walk in. He decided that when she returned he would make his move. They have waited too long to do something about their potential for a relationship. Not hearing the hiss of the door opening he continued on with the inventory. He smiled as two arms slid around his waist but it left as soon as he turned around. Attached to him was a young Cadet from the botany section of the ship. The woman had long, dark black hair and a body a model would kill for. She smiled up at him sexily as she let a finger trail down his chest

"Captain Kirk told me. It's ok I've had the hots for you too Dr." she let her hand linger around his hips

"Cadet I think the Captain was mistaken" he tried to push her off but she stuck on him

"Come on you don't have to hide it anymore. I want you too" She grabbed the back of his neck and smashed her lips onto his.

Anna left Nyota's room with a new confidence. She walked to the medical lab with a smile beaming from her face. Jim caught up with her and smiled back

"What are we smiling about?" he asked. Anna looked at her brother

"I'll tell you later after it happens" Jim nodded unsure what she meant. As they got closer to the medical bay Jim realized that's where they were headed. He grabbed onto her arm

"We can't go to medical" Anna narrowed her eyes and kept walking

"Why not Jim? What did you do?" she walked faster suspecting him to have trashed it. Jim stepped in front of her trying to block her path

"Because we can't. Bones needs a little time out" Anna pushed her brother out of the way and kept on her way

"Seriously Anna we can't go there" Jim pleaded trying to pull her away but she pinched him causing him to let go

"Owe. That hurts" he rubbed the area she attacked.

"Oh" Anna said as she looked into the medical bay to see Leonard and Cadet Henry caught up in their love affair.

Her heart broke as she watched Leonard's lips battle with Cadet Henry's. It took everything she had not to cry in front of Jim. Anan turned around now angry and started walking to her room.

As Jim and Anna walked Chekov joined them. The young man stuttered at Anna nervously. His hands wrung themselves as his face started to turn red

"DR. Anna…umm...I was….wondering if…..if maybe you would….would like to….to….to ah go to dinner with me?" Anna waved her hand at him

"Sure Pavel." she said not listening to what he was saying. Chekov jumped for joy and kissed her cheek

"see you at 7 at your room" He ran off towards the bridge. After a few steps Anna released what had happened. She stopped and turned to Jim to see him almost laughing

"Did I just agree to a date with an infant?" she asked connecting the metaphorical dots. Jim nodded and out right laughed as she paled

"Oh damn. Now I have a date to get ready for excuse me"

Anna rushed into her room. Unlike Leonard's room she had decorated and it was now dashed in bright colors like Lime green and bright neon pink. She collapsed onto her bed and started to cry. She thought about his hands running over Cadet Henry like they had once run over her. A hour later she was curled up in a ball when her door beeped showing someone was there.

Leonard finally got Cadet Henry off of him and jumped behind the bed putting an obstacle in her way. He put his hands up

"Listen woman! Damn it! I wasn't talking about you with the Captain, I was talking about his sister that's why he sent you in here. I love Anna Kirk not you." Cadet Henry's face fell

Oh." then it turned bright red

"I'm sorry for my actions. I wish you all of the luck with her" She ran out as Nyota walked in looking as if she could kill and apparently it was him she was killing. She slapped him in the face

"Damn it Woman!" he held his cheek and glared at her

"What the damn hell was that for?" she put her hands on her hips and narrowed her glare

"You breaking my bestfriends heart that's what. Kirk just came up to the bridge and told me what had happened. Do you know she saw your whoring ass basically having sex with Cadet Henry? Yeah and he told me Anna excepted a date with Chekov and that's going to break his heart when he finds out it was out of anger from you. Congratulations you broke two people's heart in the span of what ten minutes. You're a real champ"

Leonard sighed and ran a hand over his face then kicked a bucket of bandages that was sitting on the floor

"That's 3 hearts I've broken. I just broke Cadet Henry's when I told her I was in love with Anna not her. You listen and you listen good. I love Anna I always have and always will, nothing will change that. I was planning on doing something about it but she came in and basically mouth raped me!" Nyota stared at him in shock

"OH." she said looking anywhere but him

"Yeah OH. Excuse me" he pushed past her and ran to Anna's room. He tried to open it but she had locked it from the inside making it impossible for him to walk in. He pressed the bell hoping she would come to the door

Anna got up and looked at the screen that showed who stood outside her door. When she saw Leonard she huffed and went to change. As she was changing she could hear him pounding on the door

"Come on Anna! Let me in!" he kept pounding. Getting fed up Anna zipped up her dress and opened the door to reveal a desperate looking Leonard.

"Anna that wasn't what it looked like. I pushed her off, that kiss meant nothing." Anna huffed and crossed her arms

"Then why did it take you a hour to come here and explain? I hope you and Cadet Henry are happy together" she glared and tried to walk past him but he caught her arms in his iron grasp

"Listen I pried the skank off me. I love you Anna. Can't you see that? I always have." Anna almost cried as she looked in his eyes to see nothing but the truth.

"Am I interrupting?" Chekov stood behind them arms crossed. Anna looked at Leonard

"I did promise him one date" she said to him. Leonard nodded and let her go. Anna walked over to Chekov and smiled at him

"Hello Pavel. Are you ready to go?" he nodded and took her arm then lead her down a series of halls and stairs.

Where are we going?" she asked as he looked excited at her

"My secret" he grinned mischievously at her

(I stole this scenario from another author. SO the room is not my idea, I take no credit for it.)

Anna gasped as they walked into a large room she had never seen before. The room was dark except for the million bright stars being projected onto the ceiling. Chekov had laid a blanket down and set up a picnic with a single candle lighting the basket holding the food.

"Pavel this is amazing" she smiled over at him

"I wanted to make this the best date, you deserve it"

Chekov led her over to the blanket and brought them to sit under the many constellations. He opened the basket and brought out a bowel of strawberries, 2 pieces of chocolate cake and a bottle of champagne. Anna raised an eyebrow

"I thought you were only 17?" Chekov smiled and shrugged

"In Russia we are allowed to drink as teenage males. I thought it would be nice" Anna smiled at the young man

"It is Pavel. This is all really nice." Chekov dipped his head

"But?" he asked with large, sad eyes. Anna smiled at him then laid a hand on his cheek

"Pavel you're young, too young. If you were older then maybe this could work out but Hun your only a teenager. The girl that you find will be so lucky to have you. You're a great boy and an even greater man." Chekov nodded then looked at her with a small smile

"What about Dr. McCoy? He is old." Anna started to laugh

"We were just discussing that when you came to pick me up. He and I have been dancing around each other for a very long time now. OH! I know someone your age on the ship" Chekov perked up

"She's 18, very pretty, works in engineering with Scotty. She loves animals and has a good sense of humour." Pavel smiled

"I would like to know her. Sounds like she's a very good person" Anna smiled

"You sit here and I'll get you a real date who deserves you and this gorgeous room and picnic. Would you like that?" Pavel nodded

"Thank you Anna. You're very nice. I wish you luck with Dr. McCoy." Anna gave him a large smile and stood up

Anna ran down the halls until she reached the lodging area for the engineering staff. Quickly she found Cadet Morrow's door and knocked. When the door hissed open she found Kylie holding a book and wearing her glasses.

"Anna how are you? What are you doing dressed like that?" Anna smile mischievously at the young woman

"How would you like to experience the real thing instead of reading about it?" she asked referring to the romance book she was holding. Kylie smiled at her innocently

In no time Anna had Kylie dressed up and all ready for a new adventure. She had done the woman's hair and make up then sent her down to the star filled room where Chekov currently sat alone. Feeling she had done a good deed she set out to find Leonard. She checked his room but found it was empty so she ran down to the medical bay to find it also empty.

"What the….the office" Anna walked to the office and opened the door to reveal Leonard sitting at his desk reading a file. He looked up to see Anna leaning against the door frame

"What happened to your date?"

"Didn't feel like going to jail for being a pedophile." Leonard nodding

"How did the kid take it?" Anna sat down on the edge of his desk

"He's being comforted by Cadet Morrow" he raised his brow

"Interesting"

"Now what were you saying earlier?" she watched him intently

"I was confessing that I've been in love with you for a long time" Anna smiled at him then in front of him on the desk

"Well I have something to confess too" she leaned in to his ear

"I've been in love with you since you had that panic attack on the shuttle to the academy"

Leonard took no time to act. He put his hand behind her neck and smashed his lips onto hers. She slid down to sit on his lap as the held each other with their lips wrestling. Her hands were in his hair while his were running up and down her back.

When they parted Leonard started attacking her neck causing her to let out a small, soft moan

"Maybe we should take this to your room?" He nodded against her neck and led them out of the medical bay for a night of passion and love**_._**


	9. Chapter 9

Wow been a long time since I last updated. Hope you all enjoy this small chapter

Chapter 9

"We need a weekend off. Maybe you could convince Kirk to stop off at a nice tropical planet." Nyota said sighing

They were sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch. It had been a month since Leonard and Anna had began their relationship. They kept it from Jim of course but it seemed everyone else on the ship knew.

"Yeah a getaway on a beautiful beach would be idyllic. Me and Leo could get a cabin and spend the weekend in bed but that won't work because Jim would want to come along." Nyota laughed

"Why don't you just tell him? He's a big boy he can take that his sister is finally happy."

"It's more the fact his sister is dating his best friend. Other than that it's been perfect. How's the evil Vulcan?" Nyota put her fork down

"I thought that in the future you guys are friends?" Anna smiled

"It's not the future yet. So?"

"It's off again, on again. He won't let himself feel for me. Every time we get a close, intimate relationship he bails. I'm getting tired of having to chase him."

"So there is hope for Jim?" Nyota glared at her friend

"Never. Sulu maybe but never Kirk."

"Hey ladies" Jim said walking over to join them

"Speaking of the country hick" Nyota muttered while picking her fork back up.

"How are we today?" He asked giving his sister a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm good, glad that the medical bay is empty. Hey what do you think of us stopping off at a nice tropical planet for a small weekend vacation?" Jim took a bite of his apple and nodded his head

"Sounds nice. I think we can schedule it in."

"Schedule what in?" Leonard asked as he joined the fast growing table.

"Jimmy is going to take us to a tropical planet for vacation" Anna said smiling at her boyfriend.

"Yeah we can get a cabin and have another sleepover like before. It will be fun but of course I'll have to make time for the ladies. It will the three musketeers again." Leonard and Anna looked at each other confused

"Three musketeers? Did you hit your head?" Anna asked. Jim shook his head

"Thought we needed a name."

"No we really don't" Leonard said eating his food. Jim waved him off

"Anyway it will be great." Nyota stood up actually feeling sorry for the oblivious man. She looked a the couple

"You two need to tell him. This is just sad to watch."

She left the table leaving Anna wide eyed and Leonard watching Jim for a reaction. Jim looked at them confused

"Tell me what?" He asked. Anna sighed

"Jimmy, ummm Leo has to tell you something. Leonard?" She passed the buck quickly. Leonard gave her a quick glare then turned to his friend

"Jim, Anna and I have been a couple for a while now. We've kept it from you because we didn't want you freaking out."

Jim looked from one to the other in confusion and hurt. He slammed a hand down on the table and stood up quickly

"How could you keep that from me?" He asked. Anna stood up

"It's none of your damn business that's why." Jim turned to her

"Not my business? You're my sister and he's my best friend. I think that makes it my business."

"Not every brother knows about their sister's love life. Jimmy we love you we just didn't want you jumping to conclusions."

"Fine. You want it just you two fine" Jim stomped out of the cafeteria leaving Anna to sit down in her chair defeated.

"He's just acting childish. He'll get over it." Leonard comforted her by taking her hand in his. Anna looked into his eyes with worry

"I hope you're right. I think I should go talk to him." She got up but was tugged back down.

"I love you." Leonard said causing Anna to smile

"I love you too." She leaned over the table and gave him a quick kiss before running off to her brother's room.

Anna knocked on the metal door and stood waiting. Anna knocked again.

"Jimmy just open the door. I want to talk. Come on let me in." She waited again but was not answered. Anna smiled

"If you let me in and talk to me. I'll tell you Uhura's first name."

After a minute the metal door slid open. Stepping into the room Anna found her brother sitting on his bed holding a picture. Anna sat down next to him to see that the picture was of the three of them at Starfleet.

"What is it?"

"I know that you're afraid that I'll take Bones away from you but I won't. You two will have guy time anytime you want. We can still be the…the three musketeers." Jim stood up

"That's not it" Anna frowned

"What is it then?" Jim sighed and tossed the picture on the bed

"When you two break up, I'm going to have to choose." Anna gaped at him. She stood up and slapped her brother across his cheek.

"Owe." Jim said holding his stinging cheek. Anna had her lips pursed and her balled fists sitting on her hips.

"I can't believe I was concerned about how you'd feel. You're an ass Jim. When we break up? You are a jerk even to me who has been there for you you're whole damn life. News flash Jim. We're not breaking up I'm planning on marrying the guy and I hope we have kids, lots of them."

Jim stared at his sister in shock. She had never looked so mad to him before. He waited for a moment to go by.

"Look it was the worst case scenario. I didn't mean you guys wouldn't last." Anna sighed

"Jim don't act like an ass and I won't hit you." Jim rubbed the side of his face and nodded

"Deal."

They stood there for a minute until Jim broke the silence

"So Uhura's name?"

"No Jim. You should have kept your mouth shut. Go ask her" Anna walked out of his room

"I tired that already!" Jim called out to her

"Didn't go so well." He said to himself as he rubbed his cheek again then went out to the command deck.


End file.
